Super Akuma no Ronpa 2
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Under mysterious circumstances, you ended up on an island with who appeared to be your classmates. How did that happen? Why did it happen? And more importantly, who are you? Part of my AnR/DR crossover, but not a direct sequel of Akuma no Ronpa. Check notes for more information.
1. Prelude

**Hi there! No, unlike what the title might suggest, this isn't a direct sequel of Akuma no Ronpa, more a reference to the second Danganronpa game (you could technically read that one even if you haven't read the first Akuma no Ronpa). I decided to start a new anr/dr crossover, a new killing game. This story will be written in the second person singular, so you, the reader, could be the protagonist. The story is written from your point of view. Without further ado, I'll let you read, and give you more information after the chapter**. **I suggest you the AO3** **version, since I put images in the tet there**.

* * *

The school of your dreams was right in front of you. You were standing there, looking at the main building with pure admiration in your eyes. Hope's Peak Academy, which was known to be the symbol of hope, was a few meters away from you. The school were attended so many talented students, and you knew you will be part of them. After all, you worked so hard to achieve your current talent, there was no way that after all those efforts you wouldn't be rewarded. That talent...the talent you value so much, the...uh? You, whose name is...um…?

You felt a sudden dizziness as you were about to enter Hope's Peak Academy. It was like the entire universe just suddenly fade away, leaving only pure darkness. You felt a terrible headache as you felt your entire body being sucked away in what appeared to be the void.

You then felt that the ground was unsteady. You could hear a strong noise all around you, that reminded you of the ocean. Yes, it was definitely waves you were hearing. But how…

Then things go painful. You felt like you were receiving multiple hits, but it didn't feel lit someone was punching you, more that you knocked yourself against the walls and floor. A strong feeling of nausea invaded your stomach, like you were having a seasickness. Then everything stopped and your body was now resting on a warm and somewhat soft and rough surface. You opened your eyes and the first thing you was was sand. You were lying on sands.

You raised your head and discovered that you were on a beach, near a forest. What were you doing there? Weren't you in front of Hope's Peak Academy not so long ago? Then how could you have ended up on a beach?

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a feminine voice.

You turned back and discovered that there were two girls near you. One had red-pinkish hair and was looking at you with great concern, while the other was tomboyish and stoic.

"I...I think so...What happened?" you asked.

"There was an accident on our ship and we crashed on an island," the red-pinkish haired girl replied.

" An _accident_...sounds more like a bomb," the other girl replied suspiciously.

That would explain all the weird sensations you had, but it still didn't explain how you ended up on this ship in the first place. After all, you were in front of Hope's Peak, when did you get on that boat?

"I see...and who are you?" you asked seriously.

Both the girls looked at you with confusion, like what you said didn't make any sense. But for you, it was their reaction that made no sense.

"Uh? How can you not know us? We're your classmates," the tomboyish girl replied, even more suspicious.

"Ah, no need to be so wary, I'm sure our classmate might just still be shocked by the recent accident. So we should just introduce ourselves. My name is Ichinose Haru, and I'm known as the Super High School Level Survivor. Nice to meet you!" she said happily with a friendly voice.

"If you say so...then, I'm Azuma Tokaku, the Super High School Level Bodyguard," the other girl said, still looking suspicious about you.

"Ah, sorry. I really don't remember you," you replied. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to introduce myself. My name is...uh...I'm the Super High School Level...uh...eh? How...It...it seems I can't remember my name nor my SHSL title…"

"How can you have forgotten about that?" Azuma replied, almost like she was about to attack you.

"Ah, no need for a fight! I'm sure it must be because of the accident. You...you aren't just in a state of shock...Haru thinks you might suffer from amnesia. It can happen after an accident, especially if you knocked your head. How's your head? Does it hurt?"

You told them that you had a migraine not so long ago but that you were fine now.

"But still, since you know me, you should know my name and talent, right?" you added.

Ichinose and Azuma remained silent and looked at each other with an uncomfortable gaze, like they were embarrassed or something.

"Ah, you see…," Haru began to say.

"We have no idea who you are," Tokaku ended.

"Uh!? But you said we were classmates, how could you not know me...and what were we doing on that boat in the first place!?"

"Oh, that's because our first class was on a boat," Haru replied.

"That school really have too much money," Tokaku added.

"And we were introducing ourselves to everyone, and when we were about to go talk to you, well...the accident happened," Haru continued.

You felt that this story is too unlikely, but then again, why would they be lying to you? You did feel like you were on a ship about to crash, and you heard the violent waves.

"Ah, but perhaps you talked to someone else," Haru suddenly said. "If so, then they must know your name and SHSL title. We should look for our classmates then, to see if they are alright, and if one of them know who you are."

"One of them could know why this _accident_ happened," Tokaku added with a somewhat dark expression.

You looked around you. The beach was wide, and the forest even more. It looked like it could be long to explore everything. You were kind of afraid that they might have some wild and animals, like bears or something. You really prefer if they were only harmless animals, like bunnies. But if you explored the island with two classmates, perhaps it would be fine. After all, Ichinose looked quite friendly, but Azuma on the other hand…

You finally accepted to go with them, since you wanted to learn about your identity and if possible, the reason why you ended up on this island.

* * *

 **So this is the prelude, the actual prologue will start at the next chapter.**

 **Unlike the first Akuma no Ronpa, in this fic, I won't place who will be the victims and who will be the culprits. At each arc, I'll choose randomly a victim, a culprit, a weapon and a place, to make the killing game more complex and more challenging. This way, it should be harder to find the truth. Only two characters couldn't be picked, because I need them for the story. I already know how it will end, but not all the survivors.**

 **If you're interested in a new anr killing game in a dr style, please let me know!**


	2. Prologue

**For this chapter I suggest you the AO3 version, since there are images in it.**

* * *

After a certain moment of walking with Ichinose and Azuma, you finally reached another beach. You are surprised to discover that this one has a lot of people on it. 12 girls, and 1 man.

"Oh, everyone is here!" Haru exclaimed.

"Are they...our classmates?" you asked.

"Yes, and our teacher, Mizorogi-sensei."

The man suddenly approached you, and he looked relieved to see you. You wondered why he was wearing fake white bunny ears.

"Azuma-san, Ichinose-san! I'm so glad to see you safe a sound, you three!"

"Sensei, do you know this person?" Tokaku asked as she's pointing you.

"This is our classmate, right?" Haru asked.

"Of course it is! This is...uh...what's your name again?" Mizorogi asked, embarrassed and looking ashamed of himself.

"I...don't know either…" you replied.

"I think this person suffers from amnesia because of the accident," Haru said.

"I see. I hope you'll be fine soon. Perhaps you could ask your classmates, maybe one of them know your name," The teacher proposed.

"That's why we were looking for all of you. Come, let's go meet with our classmates!"Haru said with enthusiasm.

Ichinose took your hand and headed towards the group of girls. The first one you reached was a girl who didn't look like a student, and you wonder why she was dressed in such a revealing way.

"...who are you?" the unknown girl asked with a certain disdain in her voice.

"Well, that's not a good sign," Tokaku commented.

"This is one of our classmates who became amnesiac because of the boat accident," Haru replied.

"Aww, how sad. Too bad I don't care. That must be why my memory didn't waste any time remembering you. "

You really felt like this girl was an unpleasant person.

"A-Anyway, maybe you should...introduce yourself?" Haru proposed.

"Yeah, sure. Since _my_ memory is fine. I'm Inukai Isuke, the Super High School Kick-Boxer."

Due to her nastiness, you had no desire to stay close to her, so you walked away. But as you walked away, someone suddenly bloke your way.

"You...you were on the boat with us. I didn't have the opportunity to ask your name," a severe-looking girl asked.

"I…"

"Wait! How rude of me, to ask you that when I didn't even introduce myself first. I'm Kaminaga Kouko, the Super High School Level Class Representative!"

"Ah, I see that you met our class rep, Kaminaga-san," Haru said happily.

"Now it's your turn, decline your identity!"

"I...don't know. I had the hope you could tell me," you replied.

"This person apparently suffers from amnesia," Tokaku added.

"Ah, I see. This is unfortunate. I hope you'll get your memory back soon," Kouko replied sincerely.

"Memory lost?"

Two girls suddenly approached you. One looked really young, enough to be an elementary school girl, and the other one, you had a strange feeling when you see her, as if you had met her before.

"Yes, this person had amnesia, probably a result of the boat accident," Haru replied sadly.

"Does any of you two know my name?" you asked.

"Ah, sorry, I don't know," the little one apologize.

"I did saw you on the boat, but didn't have the chance to talk to you," the other girl replied.

"Ah, I see...it's okay. Then, what are your name? you asked.

"I'm Kirigaya Hitsugi, the Super High School Level Toxicologist."

"My name is Kenmochi Shiena, and I'm the Super High School Dramatist, nice to meet you!"

You felt relieved to meet people who seemed more sympathetic than Inukai.

"Uh? What's that? Are we introducing each other again!?" a redhead girl exclaimed, confused.

"Please, our classmate is suffering from amnesia, let's show our support by recalling this person of our identity!" Kouko declared.

"Ah, sure, why not? The name's Sagae Haruki, the Super High School Level Street Fighter!"

"I see, amnesia. How interesting," a sly looking girl said as she approached them. "If it's a request of Kouko-chan, than I'll introduce myself. I'm Shutou Suzu, the Super High School Level Gamester."

"Haha, looks fun, me too!" an enthusiastic girl said. "My name is Takechi Otoya, the Super High School Level Scissorer! Let's be friends!"

You could see some cards game coming from Shutou's pocket, while Takechi had a case fixed on her belt, which contained a pair of scissors. It made sense, given their respective SHSL title. The other girls suddenly got close to you.

"Amnesia uh...Sorry for you. The accident must have been rough on you. I'm Namatame Chitaru, the Super High School Level Fencer. I hope you'll get better soon."

"Ah, sucks to be you! By the way, I'm Hashiri Nio, the Super High School Level Illusionist! Not that you remember...everyone forget about me anyway…"

"That's because you're trash," Tokaku replied.

"Tokaku-san, don't call your classmate trash!" Haru reprimanded.

"My name is Hanabusa Sumireko, the Super High School Level Tea Sommelier. Sorry to hear about your condition. But at least, you survive, that is what matters."

Hanabusa then pointed a shy-looking girl next to her.

"And this is Banba Mahiru, the Super High School Level Seamstress," she added.

"Ah, nice to meet you," you replied politely.

You noticed that there's only one person left, a girl with short brown hair. Somehow, you felt like her presence here was odd.

"Uh, hi...what's your name?" you asked.

"Oh, hi! I'm Naegi Komaru," the girl replied with a friendly smile.

"Ah, you too, I saw you on the boat but didn't have the chance to talk to you. What's your SHSL title?" Haru asked.

"I...don't have one. I'm just a normal girl," Komaru replied.

"Uh? could it be...yes, I heard about it. In each class, there's a person chosen randomly thanks to a lottery. Could it be...you?" Haru asked.

Komaru looked like she hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Ah, looks like you found me out. I'm the Super High School Level Lucky Student."

You took the time to memorize each name and title, trying to remember anything, in vain. But at least you know your classmates now.

"Everyone, do you remember this person? A name?" Mizorogi suddenly asked as he's pointing you.

No one replied. Some of them looked like they were trying to remember, but no one said a word. You began to feel despaired, fearing that you might never know who you are. You then felt a gentle hand on your shoulder and noticed that it was Ichinose's.

"Don't worry, we'll find out eventually. Don't lose hope! I have faith that you'll remember who you are," Haru said with a comforting smile. "In the meantime, let's make new memories together!"

You couldn't help but feeling relieved by Ichinose's faith. She has such a positive vibe all around her.

"But still, we can't just call our amnesiac classmate 'you' all the time, it will become bothersome," Sumireko suddenly said.

"Why not? Hey, now your name will be 'Yuu'. Get it? You, Yuu…," Haruki proposed.

"Calling someone we barely know with a given name? Sounds too intimate. How about...Yamada? It is one of the most common Japanese names," Sumireko said.

"Eh, but I prefer Yuu…" Haruki protested.

"Then let's go for Yamada Yuu!" Haru proposed. "So you're free to use the given name or surname. If It's okay with you, of course."

Yamada Yuu...you knows this isn't your name, and you feel like it would be weird to be called that way. But since it would be easier for others, you decided to roll with it.

"Sure. From now one, please call me Yamada Yuu."

"The Super High School Level Anonymous!" Nio suddenly added cheerfully.

"Eh...maybe not," you said.

"Just the time you remember your real SHSL talent," Nio insisted.

"Uh...fine."

Despite the fact you still don't know who you are, you felt relatively fine. Your classmates were supportive and even gave you a name so you wouldn't be excluded. Perhaps this situation wasn't so bad after all…

Just as you thought that, the sky suddenly became dark and clouded. It felt like a bad omen.

You noticed that someone was walking towards your group. A strange person wearing a white and black bear costume, and a mask with strange red eye and one-sided malicious smile.

"Ah, I see that all 16 students are reunited. Good, it means will be able to begin soon," the strange person said with an annoying voice.

"Uh...who are you? And... there are 15 students. I'm their teacher…"

"Not anymore! You're now a student! After all, this game is meant for 16 students, so deal with it. And I'm Hope's Peak Academy headmaster, Monokuma!"

"But…" Mizorogi tried to protest.

"And you're now officially the Super High School Level Teacher! Congratulation!"

"But I'm 25!"

"Not anymore!"

Suddenly, Monokuma raised his arm and pointed Mizorogi, and a strange fog covered all his body for a moment. When it disappeared, you have the surprised to discover that the grown man had disappeared to, replaced by a teenage boy. One of his fake bunny ears was now pink. Everyone looked at him with shock.

"What!?" Mizorogi exclaimed. "How...how did you do that!?"

"A magician never reveals their tricks. Now that I have fixed this little problem, let's began the game!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"A game?" Suzu asked, with a glimpse of interest in her eyes.

"Hey, what game are you talking about? Are you the one who caused the boat accident?" Tokaku asked.

"Upupu, yes, it was me! Technically. And about this game, well...it'll be a killing game among you guys!"

Unlike what you thought earlier, this situation was indeed really bad. Not, more than that. It was terrible.

* * *

 **So from now one reader, your name is Yamada Yuu. Yamada is part of the equivalent for John Doe (Yamada Taro). Originally it was supposed to be just Yamada, but then while writing this chapter I thought of Yuu for you and found it too good to not use it. Yuu is for both male and female, and you probably notice that I keep Yamada's gender unknown. It makes some of the sentence awkward, but now that you have a name, it should be easier. Don't forget that Yuu is...well, you.**

 **Mizorogi is a teenager again? How!? What is this Detective Conan sorcery!? And Why Komaru is here, stealing her onii-chan's title? You'll see...eventually. The main reason was to have 16 students tho ^^'**

 **So, are you still interested in this new AnR/DR crossover?**


	3. Chapter 1: Daily life

You're alone in your room, thinking about today's event. First, you woke up amnesiac on an island with your classmates and teacher, who is now a student too, after a boat crash. Then you met up with all of them, and they even gave you a temporary name until you remember your identity: Yamada Yuu. And thirdly, you met the headmaster, Monokuma, a strange individual dressed as a bear. And he told all of you that if you wanted to leave this island, you'll have to kill someone.

You didn't want to believe that it was true. It must be a bad joke. Were you and your classmates really going to kill each other simply because a weirdo in bear suit asked you to? Of course not!

Well, you could only speak for yourself. You couldn't know for sure if your classmates feel the same way as you regarding the situation. What if one of them was planning to commit murder? Even worst, what if someone was planning to kill you?

" _No, I shouldn't think that way. They are my classmates, they wouldn't do that...right? I'm just being paranoid…_ " you think.

After Monokuma told them his sinister and twisted expectation of them, some of your classmates tried to attack him, but he mysteriously vanished. First the teacher turned into a teenager, now the headmaster can disappear. Does magic exist or something?

Then each of you was given a cottage. Each of them has a specific number, and yours is 15. The cottages are in the order of number. There seemed to have other stuff on this island, which was apparently not a deserted one like you initially thought. But you didn't have the chance yet to explore it.

You suddenly hear someone knock at your door. Cautious, you went to open, a little bit worried that it might be someone who wants to kill you.

"Hi, Yamada-san."

It was Naegi Komaru, the SHSL Lucky Student. Her cottage was next to yours and she has the number 14. She was smiling at you, giving off a friendly vibe. She looked like a nice person, but somehow, you felt like her presence of this island was odd. Like she didn't belong in this class. But it wasn't like you didn't want her to be here.

"Hello, Naegi-san."

"May I come in?" Komaru asked politely.

"Sure."

You let Komaru comes inside your cottage. Somehow you didn't feel suspicious of her. In fact, she was one of those you felt like you could trust. Despite your weird feeling about her presence here, you were in fact glad that she was on this island with you.

"Yamada-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Uh? Um, yeah, sure."

"What do you think of the situation? And the one behind it?"

Komaru looked serious when she asked that, so you decided to give her an honest answer. You took the time to think about it before replying.

"It's terrible. Whoever is behind this is horrible, I despise them, and there's no way I'll get along with their twisted plan!" you declared.

Komaru smiled softly. She seemed kind of relieved by your answer, but you noticed a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"I believe you. I think the same as you. I'm glad to see someone who shares my view, I'm kind of worried that the others might not agree with me," Komaru said.

"I feel that way too. Some of them seemed nice, but we can never truly know what's behind someone's mind. And I feel like...I can trust you."

"I feel the same about you. We should stick together, we would have more chance to survive and perhaps convince others to share our views."

You smiled too. It would be great if everyone agreed with them. There would be no killing and they could live peacefully, waiting for people to rescue them. Because of cause, there must be people looking for them right now, right? After all, 16 missing people after a boat crash don't go unnoticed.

"Monokuma...I wonder who it is and why they are doing that," Komaru suddenly said.

"Yeah, me too…"

You suddenly feel a terrible headache.

 _Everything went black for a moment. In your mind, you saw Monokuma, who was smiling devilishly. He then put his hand on his mask and slowly removed it. You saw his face, but you're unable to recognize it. But you know deep down that this person isn't a stranger to you. You try to remember his face, in vain._

"...ada-san, Yamada-san!"

You opened your eyes and discovered that Komaru was looking at your, her eyes full of worries. You then realized that you were lying on the floor, Komaru leaning next to you. You must have fallen when everything went black.

"Are you okay?" Komaru asked.

"Yeah, I think so...what happened?"

"We were talking and you suddenly look in pain and fell. It looks like you lost consciousness for a moment."

"Ah, I see...I saw Monokuma. More, I dreamt of him. Her? Them? Anyway, he removed his mask and I saw his face. I think I know him."

"...really? Who it is?" Komaru asked, gazing at you with intensity.

"I don't know, sorry. But I really have the feeling that I know him, I just can't remember…"

"It's okay if you don't. Perhaps you will remember if you regain your memory. Don't worry too much with that," Komaru said with a comforting smile.

She then helps you to get up.

"How about we go explore the island together? I heard there were a restaurant and a convenience store. Perhaps there is useful stuff there. And it would be good to learn more about the place we're forced to stay," Komaru proposed.

You accepted her offer. You are glad to be able to explore the island with someone you think you could view as a friend.

* * *

"Mind if we join you?" Haru asked nicely.

As usual, Ichinose was with Azuma. Neither you nor Komaru mind if those two joined you during your exploration. Just like Komaru, you felt like you could trust Ichinose. She was friendly and optimistic, and it comforted you to be with someone as positive as her, something you desperately needed in the current situation. You couldn't say the same for Azuma who seemed more pessimistic, but she didn't appear suspicious to you.

"What Monokuma expects of us is awful, but I have faith that no one will get along with his plan. Killing is wrong, no matter the reason," Haru had replied to the same question Komaru asked you sooner today.

"Meh. I don't care. I don't intend to kill anyone, but I don't trust any of those guys," was Tokaku's answer.

Komaru seemed please with both replies. In your case, it only confirmed that Ichinose was the optimistic type and Azuma the pessimist one. Looked like there are two more people in the alliance.

With Komaru and your two new friends, you explored the island. You discovered that there was a restaurant with an arcade, a pool, an infirmary, a convenience store, a farm, and the old lodge. They seemed to have other islands near the one they were currently on, but barriers were keeping them from exploring those.

"Looks like we have everything to survive for a while. That creep really intend to keep us here for a while uh…," Tokaku commented.

"And even let us live comfy...except for the killing part," Haru added.

"Being held hostage while living in comfort, it's a great and confusing contrast," Komaru commented.

There was something in Komaru's eyes that made you wonder if she was talking by experience.

"It's kinda late, it's past 10pm. Maybe we should go back to our respective cottage," Haru proposed.

You all agreed and headed towards the cottages, passing near the old lodge. You couldn't help but notice a silhouette leaving the old lodge. You stopped for a moment, taking the time to see clearly who it was.

It was Inukai Isuke, the SHSL Kick-Boxer. And you felt like she looked rather flustered.

She eventually disappeared from your sight. Since your friends had continued to walk, you rushed to catch them, almost forgetting about Inukai. You didn't think that her reason to be there could be important anyway.

You reach the cottage area. Since Azuma in the cottage number 1, she left you first. Ichinose was in the cottage number 13, close to yours and Komaru's. You eventually left them to do in your own cottage. You laid in your bed, thinking about the what happened today. It may have started badly with Monokuma, but you were glad that you were able to make three friends...well, more like two friends. Still, perhaps the situation wasn't that bad after all and that nothing bad will happen.

You fell asleep with the hope to spend more time tomorrow with your new friends.

* * *

"Good morning, Yamada-san," Komaru greeted you as you left your cottage.

"Hi, Naegi-san," you replied back.

You walked with Komaru and passed near Ichinose's cottage. The latter was outside, holding a piece of paper and looking at it with hesitation.

"Ichinose-san? What is this?" Komaru asked.

"Ah, Komaru-san, Yuu-san, hello," Haru replied nervously. "This is...a note for me. Someone is asking to meet me this morning at 7h30 at the old lodge, alone…"

"Sounds like a trap to me," said a voice behind you.

You turned back and discover that it was Azuma. She was gazing at the note with suspicion, and even seemed worried for Ichinose.

"It says to meet them if I want to survive...maybe we should go see, just in case?" Haru proposed.

"If you insist. But I'll go with you," Tokaku replied.

"But it says to come alone…"

"I don't care. I won't let you go meet someone alone, not in her current situation," the blue haired girl insisted.

"I...okay, fine...but please wait outside the old lodge."

"I'll stay near the door," Tokaku said.

"Mind if we tag along?"Komaru asked. "We'll wait outside too, don't worry."

"Sure, since I already bring Tokaku-san, I guess two more people won't change anything."

You followed them until you reached the old lodge. Ichinose went inside alone, while Azuma remained near the door, like she was ready to burst inside at any moment.

"Uh...guys? There's...something wrong, please come inside!" Haru suddenly exclaimed.

It didn't even take a second for Azuma to went inside, followed by Komaru. Worried and a little bit scared, you eventually followed them inside.

One of your classmates was lying on the floor, looking asleep. Azuma was gazing at her with a blank expression.

"Oy, trash, what are you doing here? Where you the one who sent that note to Ichinose? What are you planning? Stop pretending to be sleeping! You may be on the floor like you belong, but at least answer me…"

Hashiri Nio, the SHSL Illusionist, replied nothing, her eyes closed, still inert on the floor.

"Tokaku-san...I don't think she's sleeping…" Haru said in a shaky voice.

Azuma crouched and touched Hashiri's neck with a disdainful expression that turned into a surprised one.

"She's…" Tokaku began to say, before suddenly be interrupted by an alarm.

"Attention everyone! This is the body discovery announcement. A body had been discovered in the old lodge. Please go there for more information," Monokuma's voice said.

* * *

 **The first victim had been discovered! How did she die and who did this?**

 **It's kinda weird to call Komaru "Naegi", I always thought of Makoto ^^'**

 **The story will go faster than Akuma no Ronpa, but the class trial will probably be as long and detailed.**

 **Seeya next time!**


	4. Chapter 1: Investigation

Reality seemed like an abstract concept, watching the lifeless body of your classmate. Why did this happen? Who could have done that? Why? It didn't make sense to you.

You realized that everyone had gathered in the old lodge. They all gazed at Hashiri's corpse with surprise and confusion.

"Is she really...dead?" Shiena asked.

"I checked her pulse, she's dead," Tokaku confirmed.

"So someone murdered her?" Sumireko asked.

"But she doesn't look hurt or anything. Maybe she died from natural causes," Haruki commented.

"No no, she was definitely murdered, by one of you guys."

You recognize this voice. Like you classmates you turned back, to discover that Monokuma was standing there.

"What do you mean...one of us really killed Hashiri? Why!?" Chitaru exclaimed.

"Isn't obvious? To leave this island of course, just as I promised," Monokuma replied.

"So whoever who killed her is just free to leave now?" Suzu asked.

"That would be too easy! No, the culprit will be able to leave only if they managed to get away with murder. So you'll all have to investigate to find out who the culprit is. Then we'll have a class trial where you'll all argue with each other to find the culprit. If you succeed, the culprit will be executed. But if you fail, the culprit will be able to leave this island and everyone else will be executed."

"What the...this is so messed up!" Mizorogi protested.

"I see. So these are the game's rules. Interesting," Suzu commented with a sly smile.

"By the way, the body discovery announcement played if at least three people discovered the body. Now, I'll leave you some time to investigate, then we'll have a class trial. Good luck!" Monokuma exclaimed, before he suddenly disappeared in a smoke cloud.

Everyone suddenly gazed at each other with suspicion. No one moved, all too busy suspecting the others and looking hostile. Until Kaminaga finally spoke.

"This isn't the time to act like that. Our life is at stakes. We need to do as he said and start investigating. As your class rep, I won't accept any more death!"

"Aww, Kouko-chan is amazing! She's right, let's investigate. It's our only way to win this game," Suzu added.

Everyone finally stopped glancing at each other. Some of them left the old lodge. Namatame, Kirigaya, Ichinose, Azuma, Shutou, Kaminaga and Komaru stayed, and you too.

"So who discovered the corpse?" Kouko asked.

"Azuma-san, Ichinose-san, Yamada-san and myself," Komaru replied.

"And you confirm that she's indeed dead?" the class rep insisted.

"She's really dead," Tokaku replied.

"So...what should we investigate?" Chitaru asked.

"As a toxicologist, I could determine the time of death," Hitsugi proposed.

"That could be a good start," Kouko approved.

Namatame looked like she hesitated to let go of Kirigaya's hand, but she finally let her go. Then short girl approached Hashiri's corpse and crouched on the ground to examine it.

"Hum, judging by the state of her corpse, I would say she died yesterday, around 11pm," Hitsugi said.

Azuma crouched too and looked at the corpse.

"She had red marks around her neck," Tokaku commented, before she opened one of Nio's eyes. "Her eye is injected with blood. She must have died of asphyxiation."

Both Azuma and Kirigaya rose up when they had finished their examination.

"Hey look what I found!"

They all turned back, to see that Shutou as holding a piece of paper.

"I found that in the room," Suzu explained. "It's a note."

"Let me read it," Kouko said as she took the note. "If you want to find a way to survive, come meet me in the old lodge at 11pm."

"Ah, that's exactly the note I found under my door this morning! Except the hour is different," Haru declared.

"So the culprit sent this note to Hashiri to lure her in a trap to kill her, and wanted to do that to Ichinose too," Tokaku concluded.

"Um, perhaps," Suzu replied with a mysterious smile.

You searched in the old lodge for a little longer, but found nothing. Not even an object that could have been the murder weapon.

"We should leave now, maybe there are more clues somewhere else," Suzu proposed.

"Yes, but at least two people should stay here to look after the corpse, in case the culprit tries to tamper with the evidence," Kouko said.

"Why two and not one?" Haru asked.

"In case one of us is the culprit," Kouko replied.

"We'll stay," Hitsugi proposed as she grabbed Chitaru's hand.

You all agreed and left the old lodge to look for more clues.

* * *

You were now investigating the cottage area with Azuma, Ichinose and Komaru. The others went to check at the restaurant.

"Since the culprit left that note under Ichinose's door, they might have clues here," Tokaku said.

So you all look around, but after a moment, you were forced to admit that they didn't seem to have any clues.

"Maybe we might find something in the victim's cottage," Komaru proposed.

So you went to check Hashiri's cottage. It looked like a normal place, you couldn't see clues. You then spotted a desk with some empty sheet and a pen. You took the pen and examined it.

"Is that a clue?" Komaru asked.

"Eh? Uh, I'm not sure...I don't know," you replied.

"Maybe you should keep it, just in case," the luckster proposed.

Even if you didn't think it was important, you still did as she said and put the pen in your pocket. Since there wasn't anything else who looked like a clue, you all left the cottage.

"Attention everyone! The investigation is now over. Come to the Monokuma Rock for the class trial. Those who won't come will be punished," Monokuma's voice said.

* * *

You arrived in front of a mountain that had the shape of Monokuma. All your classmates were there too.

"So have you found other clues?" Kouko asked your group.

"Not really," Haru replied. "What about you?"

"Who knows? I'll keep mine for the class trial," Suzu replied enigmatically.

"And you over there, have you found anything?" Kouko asked to those who left the old lodge first.

"Ah, sorry...we found nothing," Haruki replied.

"There was nothing to find anyway," Isuke added.

You began to be nervous. Was the investigation enough to find the culprit? All you found was some notes and a pen.

Suddenly, an escalator came out from the Monokuma Rock. You really wondered how it was possible.

"Everyone, it's time for the class trial!" Monokuma declared.

You all got on the escalator and arrived at an elevator, which goes down.

You didn't really know Hashiri, but you were still saddened by her death. Whoever killed her was among your classmates. One of them was a murderer, they betrayed the group for their own selfish desire and thanks to them, all your lives were at stake. You have no pity for them, all you wanted was to protect your life and friends'. And for that reason, you're determined to uncover the culprit's identity.

* * *

 **The first investigation is over! There wasn't that much, will it be enough for Yuu to find the culprit's identity? What about you, do you have an idea about that could have happened and who killed Nio?**


	5. Chapter 1: Class Trial part 1

The elevator brought you into a room that reminded you of a court. There were 16 seats forming a circle, each of them being numbered. You noticed that one of the seats was occupied by something. It was seat number 10, where there was a picture of Hashiri with an X on it, in the colour of blood.

"Everyone, takes the seat with your number on it, the class trial will start," Monokuma said, sitting on a chair near the circle.

You all obeyed and went to your seat. Next to you there was Komaru and Mizorogi. Your teacher seemed quite saddened, probably because one of his students died.

"So, what should we talk about first?" Haruki said.

"We need to argue in order to find the culprit, otherwise we will all be killed," Sumireko said.

"Then let's share what we found during the investigation," Haru proposed.

"It still doesn't tell us by what we should begin," Shiena replied.

"What about the cause of death?" Chitaru proposed.

"We found Hashiri in the old lodge, seemingly asleep. She seemed to have no external injuries," Haru said.

"Then could she had died from a natural cause? Because of a disease?" Haruki proposed.

You thought about this possibility. It couldn't be that. Monokuma said it was a murder, and that the culprit was one of you. Hashiri was killed, but how? You then remembered something you learned during the investigation.

"Ichinose, you're not totally right," you suddenly said. "Hashiri did have external injuries. She had red marks around her neck! And her eyes were bloodshot. Isn't that right, Azuma?"

"Yes. Hashiri had mark around her neck and bloodshot eyes, I checked myself. It's obvious to me that she died from asphyxiation," Tokaku replied.

"Since you're a bodyguard I think we can trust your judgement when it comes to causes of death," Suzu said.

"Asphyxiation...so she was strangled to death?" Sumireko asked.

"Probably," Tokaku replied.

"How?" Otoya asked.

"Maybe with a rope?" Haruki proposed.

"No, a rope would have left deeper marks. She was probably strangled by hands," Tokaku said.

You took the time to think about it. So Hashiri was killed by strangulation with bare hands.

"Is it really that important to know how she died? It doesn't seem to help to find the culprit," Isuke complained.

"We can eliminate people who would have been too weak to strangle her by bare hands from the suspect list. Like Kirigaya for example," Chitaru said.

"Ah, yeah, I'm not enough strong to strangle someone," Hitsugi replied.

"Ichinose too," Tokaku added.

"I wouldn't even think of doing something like that," Haru said.

"Shiena-chan too!" Otoya said cheerfully.

"Hey, I'm not weak! ...but I'm not the culprit," Shiena said nervously.

"Still, we don't even know when the murder happened, so it's pretty much useless," Isuke insisted.

You felt like it wasn't true. You then remembered something that can prove her wrong.

"Inukai, you got that wrong!" you exclaimed. "We have a way to know the time of death. Kirigaya, you were able to determine it, isn't?"

"Ah, yes! Judging by the corpse's state, Hashiri probably died around 11 pm," Hitsugi said.

"And why should we believe you?" Isuke replied.

"Because I'm a toxicologist. I know about the effect toxins has on a body, and a corpse in decomposition has lots of it," Hitsugi replied.

"And Kirigaya doesn't have the strength to strangle someone, so she can't be the culprit. She was no reason to lie," Chitaru added.

"Fair enough. So we know the cause and the time of death. I think it's time we discuss what truly matters and could help us find the culprit. The alibis," Sumireko suddenly said. "What were you doing around 11 pm yesterday? I was paying a visit to Banba-san to offer her tea."

"It's...true...but Shin...I refused…," Mahiru confirmed.

"I was patrolling near the restaurant to see if anyone was doing something suspicious," Kouko said. "And Shutou followed me for some reason.

"Hehe, that's true!" Suzu replied.

"I was in my cottage all night and never went out," Haruki said.

"Same," Isuke said.

"I was at the arcade in the restaurant," Shiena said. "Kaminaga saw me."

"I did," Kouko confirmed.

"I must have been sleeping at that time," Otoya said.

"I have the regret to say that I have no alibi. I don't really remember what I was doing at 11 pm. I know that I saw Kirigaya during the evening, but I went back to my cottage after to let her sleep," Chitaru said.

"We already established that I'm too weak to strangle someone. But anyway, I was sleeping at my cottage," Hitsugi said.

"I was in my cottage too...I regret I wasn't out there when it happened, perhaps I could have stopped this tragedy. That's my role as a teacher...and I failed," Mizorogi said sadly.

"Tokaku-san, Komaru-san, Yuu-san and I were together until past 10 pm," Haru said.

"And since three of our cottage is close, we should have seen it if someone had left shortly after, which wasn't the case," Komaru added.

"Still, it doesn't provide an alibi for Azuma-san," Sumireko said.

"If I were the culprit I wouldn't have told you about the cause of death. I didn't make that up. Ichinose and the others saw the marks and bloodshot eyes too. I'm sure I'm not the only one here who knows that they are clear signs of strangulation," Tokaku argued.

You took the time to think about all those alibis. Was there a clue among them of the culprit's identity? You then realized that someone lied. No one else seemed to have noticed. It made sense, since only you could know about it. You decided to confront the person who lied, despite the fear.

"Inukai...you lied. I saw you yesterday when it was passed 10pm...leaving the old lodge!" you declared.

Every gaze was now directed at Inukai. The latter now looked flustered, but more angry than worried.

"You...you're lying! I never went to the old lodge!" Isuke protested.

"Why would Yamada-san be lying? If I recall, Yamada-san's alibi is stronger than yours," Sumireko replied with a smirk.

"Chances are that Yamada-san is telling the truth," Suzu added.

"So the question is, what were you doing near the crime scene a little bit before the murder took place and why are you lying about this?" Komaru asked.

"Shut up! It's none of your business. I'm not the culprit anyway!" Isuke shouted angrily.

"Oh my, how unsightly. Looks like this case was shorter to resolve than we thought. It is obvious that with that attitude, Inukai-san is the culprit," Sumireko said.

"Um, maybe it's too soon to accuse Isuke like that," Haruki intervened.

"I'm not the culprit you rich brat! Why would I have killed that midget!?"

Was Inukai really the culprit? She sure acted like she was. But could it only be because she had an awful personality? You weren't sure. You thought it was too soon to accuse someone. There was still some clues found during the investigation that weren't speak of, and you suspected that maybe some of your classmates haven't said everything they had found too.

"Wait! I agree with Sagae, we're accusing Inukai too soon. We should continue discussing the clues and not jump to conclusion," you said.

"Uh? ...Yamada-san, should I remind you that you are the one who accused Inukai-san in the first place," Sumireko replied, annoyed.

"I never accused her, I simply said she lied," you argued. "I just wanted to know why she lied, I wasn't implying she was necessarily the culprit."

"Then why did she lied?" Sumireko insisted.

"I...don't know. Only her can explain it. Inukai, why did you lie?"

But Inukai remained quiet, glaring at you with murderous intent. Nothing to help her cause, really.

A-Anyway, why don't we talk about the other clues before accusing someone?" you proposed.

"I agree. Our life is at stake after all!" Suzu declared, before she suddenly smiled slyly. "And the game wouldn't be fun if it ends so soon."

"Shutou! This isn't a game!" Kouko reprimanded.

"It is a game," Monokuma corrected.

"The note!" Komaru suddenly exclaimed. "There was a note near Hashiri's body, a note telling someone to come to meet them in the old lodge if they wanted to survive."

"Ichinose received on too this morning," Tokaku added.

"Ichinose's note was asking her to come met them at 7h30, while the note we found near Hashiri's corpse asked to meet them at 11 pm," you explained.

"So we can assume the culprit used those note to lure their victim and ended up attempting to do so with multiple people," Sumireko said as she took out a piece of paper. "I actually received one too, as you can see. They asked me to meet them at 8h."

"Ah...I got one too, for 8h30," Hitsugi suddenly said.

"...I have….on too...9h…," Mahiru said nervously.

"I see. So Hashiri, Ichinose, Hanabusa, Kirigaya and Banba were all targeted by the culprit," Tokaku said.

You began to have doubt. Was it really the case? The only person who could confirm your doubt seemed to not want to talk anymore. But you had to try.

"Inukai...what were you doing in the old lodge? Where you meeting someone?" you asked.

But Inukai still refused to talk.

"Of course she was. She met with Hashiri-san and killed her," Sumireko said.

"But...I didn't see Isuke-san there, but I know Yuu-san must have seen her when we were going back to our cottage. It was past 10 pm, but not close from being 11 pm either," Haru suddenly said.

"Is that so? Still, her presence there is suspicious and the fact she refuses to talk make her the prime suspect," Sumireko insisted.

Inukai may be refusing to talk, but you still had a doubt regarding the note, and you needed to share it with your classmate.

"I don't think...the notes were sent by the culprit," you said.

This time, all gazed were directed at you, looking at you with confusion.

"Why…?" Sumireko asked.

"Just a hunch. Only one person can confirm who was the one who sent those note. Inukai please, speak! Your life depends of it!" you insisted.

Inukai still looked like she hesitated, before she finally opened her mouth.

"Why should I? You'll all accuse me again."

"I won't. I don't think you're the culprit. And you could actually help us find the real one. Because if we don't, we'll all be killed, you too," you said.

Inukai still looked hesitating, and sighed with resignation.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was meeting...with Hashiri," Isuke revealed.

"Uh? With the victim? It only makes you more obviously the culprit," Sumireko commented.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to say it," Isuke replied.

What she said confirmed your doubt.

"I got it! The person who sent those notes wasn't the culprit, but the victim, Hashiri!" you declared.

"I have to disagree with you!" Sumireko suddenly rebutted. "It does not make any sense. Why would the victim be the one who sent those notes? It was clearly the culprit who did it to lure someone into a trap in order to kill them!"

"Then why multiple people received a note? Should only one be enough?" you argued back.

"It was probably just in case the first person did not come," Sumireko replied. "And if Hashiri-san died around 11 pm, how could we received notes from her this morning?"

"She could have left them before she died and you only saw then the morning," you said.

"You still have no evidence that Hashiri-san is the one who sent those notes!"

"You're wrong! I have evidence!" you exclaimed, cutting her argument.

Hanabusa looked at you, surprised and shocked.

"What do you mean...you have evidence?" Sumireko asked, doubtful.

"When we investigated Hashiri's cottage, I found on her desk multiple sheets and a pen," you said.

"...that's it? How foolish. You call that evidence?" Sumireko mocked.

"Hashiri was clearly writing stuff the night she was killed" you argued.

"Sorry, but I have to agree with Hanabusa-san for this one. You need something more concrete to convince me," Suzu suddenly said.

You realized that it was indeed foolish to think that it was enough evidence. But you continued to think you were right. You then realized that Komaru was gazing at you with insistence, and finally remember another clue.

"Wait! I have something else! Look," you said as you took out something from your pocket. "This is the pen I found in Hashiri's cottage. Ichinose, could you give me your note please?"

Ichinose accepted and handed you the note she had received. You proceeded to write a few words on it.

"The ink look really similar," you declared. "This must be the same pen that was used to write those notes, therefore, Hashiri wrote them!"

"It proves nothing, you can't know for sure if it's the same pen or not," Sumireko argued.

"Let me take a look," Shiena suddenly said.

You handed the note to Kenmochi, who looked at it with care.

"I see...I'm pretty sure this is the same pen too," Shiena said. "I'm used to analysing writing and such, so I'm pretty confident that I'm right."

"I guess we can trust a dramatist," Suzu replied. "Okay, I'll agree with you, Yamada-san."

"Then why Hashiri-san would have done that? Can you answer that?" Sumireko insisted.

"Only one person can. Inukai…" you began to say.

"You begin to ask a lot don't you," Isuke replied sharply.

"Please. We really need your help with that. For everyone's sake including yours."

Inukai looked rather pleased to know their salvation was pretty much in her hands.

"Okay. Look at this," Isuke said as she took out a piece of paper. "I received a note too, asking me to meet someone at 10h30 pm. Hashiri-san sent it to me. When I met her, all she tried to do...was to convince me to commit murder."

Everyone looked surprised by this revelation.

"Why? Why would Hashiri-san wants you to commit murder?" Haru asked.

"She was rotten. She probably just want to mess with us and create trouble," Tokaku said.

"So all of those she sent notes to..she suspected them to be able to kill. Interesting," Suzu said.

"I would never kill!" Haru protested.

"I understand! The note we found, it must have been sent to the culprit! The hour matches," you declared.

"Oh, so Hashiri-san wanted to convince the culprit to commit murder and it actually worked, but she paid the price," Suzu said.

"How could she think Kirigaya would commit murder? How ridiculous," Chitaru said.

You began to feel like you might be able to solve this mystery. The culprit was the person who went there just after Inukai.

"I still think it's Inukai-san. She could have come back later to kill her," Sumireko said. "She could have written the note we found just to trick us."

"It's not me! How annoying!" Isuke shouted.

"Well, the fact you lied doesn't help your cause," Chitaru said.

"Inukai doesn't have an alibi, so I agree that she's suspicious," Tokaku said.

"Why are you still accusing Isuke? I mean, she was back to her cottage right before the murder, so it couldn't be her," Haruki declared.

"I couldn't be me, I was deeply asleep. Inukai-san is the only one without an alibi," Otoya said.

"Shut up! You don't have an alibi yourself!" Isuke replied.

"Whoever killed her was one of those who received a note. So we can assume those who showed their notes aren't the culprit, since they had a different hour for the meeting," Hitsugi said.

"It wasn't me! I would have never hurt my student!" Mizorogi suddenly declared.

You suddenly realized something when you heard those statement. Yes, perhaps it was this person. What they said is indeed suspicious. But you weren't sure if they were really the culprit. But you had to confront them, for everyone sake, and for your own sake too. You had to make an accusation.

* * *

 **MAKE YOUR ACCUSATION!**

 **Seriously, you have to make an accusation. Don't forget that you are Yuu. If most people guess wrong, next chapter will be a bad end. If most people guess right, the story will continue normally. So if no one participates, I can't continue. So please, make an accusation, I want this story to be interactive with the reader. You are Yuu after all, the MC.**

 **So be sure to accuse someone and let's hope you (Yuu) guess right!**


	6. Chapter 1: Bad End

Yes, perhaps this person...was the culprit.

"Takechi, you...you don't have an alibi," you said.

"Uh? I told you, I was sleeping…"

"You have no way to prove it!" you argued.

"And? It's not like I was the only one without an alibi, so why accusing me?"

She had a point. Accusing her simply because of her lack of alibi wasn't enough. But before you could come back on your words, someone suddenly spoke.

"Ah, I remember now...I saw Takechi-san wandering during the evening, I think it was passed 10 pm…," Haruki suddenly said.

"Uh? How could you know that, you said you didn't…" Otoya tried to say.

"Yes, it must be Takechi-san! Accusing me like that without proof, she did it to hide the fact she's the culprit!" Isuke exclaimed.

"I see. It does make sense," Sumireko agreed.

"Takechi-san always stroke me as a person who could possibly kill," Shiena added.

"If she was really wandering while she was supposed to be asleep, then she lied. It's indeed suspicious," Chitaru said.

"It's obvious it's her. Can we vote already?" Isuke asked.

"Yeah, I agree!" Haruki immediately said.

"Really? Are you guys ready to vote? If so, raise your hands," Monokuma asked.

The majority of them raised their hands. Monokuma looked gleeful.

"Perfect! It's the time to vote, everyone…"

"Wait! I'm not the culprit…" Otoya tried to say.

"...press the button representing the number of the student you want to accuse," Monokuma finished.

Everyone proceeded to vote. You were really worried. You felt like you had committed a mistake. Because of your accusation, everyone rushed to vote for Takechi. But you had doubt now. There wasn't enough proof against her. What if she wasn't the culprit? Even with your doubt, you ended up voting for her.

"I see that almost everyone voted for Takechi Otoya as the culprit," Monokuma began to say. "Good, very good...but you're all wrong! Takechi Otoya isn't the culprit! UPUPU!"

Everyone looked horrified, including you. You voted for the wrong person? Then, who was the real culprit? And more importantly, what was going to happen to you?

"Ah, I told you it wasn't me. Now we're all going to die," Otoya said coldly, before she took out her scissors. "But I don't intend to let me kill easily."

"Me neither! Who cares if we failed? We just have to beat the shit out of this creep in bear suit…," Isuke began to say.

"Upupu, you think so? It's over for you, except for the culprit. For the rest, it's...PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Most of your classmates took a defensive posture, but it was in vain. Multiple ropes with collars suddenly emerged in the room, grabbing your classmates' neck, and yours too, dragging you to your final destination: your execution.

The innocents all ended up in a locked room, full of Monokuma bears. They attacked you with their sharp claws. You all tried to resist and fight back, but there was too much of them. You all started to die by their claws one by one.

You then realized that someone was missing. This person...must be the culprit. You cursed yourself for your decision to accuse Takechi, while this person was clearly the culprit. They twice say something that contradicted their alibi, they said twice something that couldn't be possible if their alibi was the truth. How could you not have noticed sooner? Now it was too late, you were about to die with the rest of your innocent classmates.

If only it was possible to go back in time and not commit the same mistakes. If it was possible, you wouldn't accuse Takechi, you would accuse the real culprit, the one who lied about their alibi. Yes, if you had a second chance, you would accuse this person instead.

You ended up stabbed by a Monokuma, and could only feel despair as your life fade away.

[ _BAD END_ ]

* * *

 **Congratulation, you triggered a bad ending xD. Don't worry, it's not the end of the fic. I let you another chance to vote right ;)**

 **So, most of you seemed to think Otoya was the culprit, but she isn't. Sorry! I suggest you to go read the alibis again, one of the characters did say something that contradicted two things they said later. I think I gave you enough clues now to guess right. Ah, I use they/them pronoun because not all the characters are girls in this story, to not exclude Mizorogi from the suspects. Good luck!**

 **MAKE YOU ACCUSATION! (again)**


	7. Chapter 1: Class Trial part 2

Yes, this person...might be the culprit.

"Sagae...how did you know Inukai was back before the murder occurred?" you began to say. "You said you were in your cottage and never went out!"

All gazes were now directed at the redhead, who looked nervous.

"What...what are you implying, Yuu...I'm not the culprit!" Haruki protested.

"Then how did you Inukai was back before the murder occurred? Unless you were outside your cottage," you insisted.

"I...I just saw her coming back through the window, that's it," Haruki claimed.

"Uh? Why are you accusing Haruki all of the sudden, she's clearly not the culprit," Isuke said.

You wondered if it was true. Could Haruki had seen Isuke coming through the window? You then remembered the room number and realized it was impossible.

"Sagae... your number is 6, while Inukai's number is 2," you said.

"And…?" Haruki replied, her voice shaking a little.

"Remember the cottages' configuration. The cottage #2 and the cottage #6 aren't close to one another, and from where the window is, it's impossible that you could have seen Inukai coming back," you argued.

Sagae looked like she was about to reply, but no sound came out from her mouth.

"So Sagae-san lied. It is indeed suspicious," Sumireko said.

"But why would she have done that? Sagae doesn't strike me as the type to kill," Chitaru said.

Suddenly, Sagae cracked a smile that looked awkward.

"Haha, come on dude, I'm not the culprit. I mean, it's not like I was the most suspicious one. Takechi doesn't even have an alibi!" Haruki suddenly said.

"Eh?! You're going to accuse me? I do have an alibi, one I didn't lie about, unlike you. I was sleeping in my cottage," Otoya replied, not seeming anxious to be accused.

You had to admit that Sagae was right on this point. Takechi too was suspicious.

"Takechi, that doesn't count as an actual alibi. Do you have actual proof that you aren't the culprit?" you asked.

"Uh? Oh, actually, yes I have. I almost forget about this," Otoya said as she took out a piece of paper from her pocket. "TADA!"

You recognized the note. It was the same lots of your classmates received.

"So Hashiri asked you to meet her at 9h30. Why haven't you show it to us sooner?" you asked.

"Ah, I forgot!" Otoya exclaimed happily.

"As I said, it's unlikely for someone who had received a note with a different hour that the time of death to be the culprit. I think we can assume Takechi-san is innocent," Hitsugi said.

"Yeah, I'm innocent!"

"So we can add Takechi-san to the list of people Hashiri-san thought could kill," Suzu said.

"Haha, I wonder why she thought that of me."

"Then it leaves us to you, Sagae-san," Sumireko said.

You could see a sweatdrop falling from Sagae's forehead.

"No, you're wrong...I'm not the culprit! You have no proof that it's me!" Haruki protested.

"You lied twice, you have no alibi, and you tried to accuse Takechi as soon as you were back into a corner! So unless you have proof that you're innocent, then I'm sorry...but I'll vote for you," you said.

"I...I don't have...any proof. But it's the same for you! You can only prove I lied, but not that I killed Hashiri!" Haruki protested.

You were forced to admit that she was right. Other than the fact she lied, nothing proved that Sagae was the culprit.

"I think it's time for me to speak," Suzu suddenly said. "I heard footsteps near Sagae-san's cottage when I was following Kouko-chan, before 11pm. And the person seemed in a hurry, but I couldn't see their face. Since we know Sagae-san lied about her alibi, we can now assume she was really outside of her cottage a little before the murder. So unless you can tell you exactly what you were doing outside and why you lied, I'll vote for you."

"Shutou...why haven't you talk about this sooner!?" Kouko asked.

"It wouldn't have been entertaining if I said it too soon," Suzu replied.

"...you...this isn't supposed to be entertaining, our lives are at stake!"

As Kaminaga and Shutou continued to argue, Sagae looked like she was about to lose her temper.

"This...this isn't fair! Isuke too lied and you aren't accusing her anymore!" Haruki exclaimed.

"That's because she eventually tells the truth, she has her reasons to lie. But she also has proof she wasn't the person who went to met Hashiri at 11 pm," you said.

Sagae opened her mouth, but said nothing. She looked defeated, yet didn't seem to want to admit it.

"Yamada-san, how about you explain what truly happened," Sumireko proposed.

"If it's what it takes to make Sagae confess, I'll!" you began to say. "It all began yesterday evening. Hashiri wrote multiple notes, asking the person concerned to meet her at a certain hour in the old lodge. Her intention was to convince them to kill. The first person she met was Inukai at 10:30 pm. Then at 11 pm she met with the culprit. It seemed that Hashiri managed to convince the culprit to commit murder, but turned out, she ended up being the victim. The culprit strangled Hashiri to death and left, forgetting the note they had received, maybe because they were in a hurry.

And the culprit is Sagae Haruki, the Super High School Level Street Fighter!"

This time, Sagae looked utterly defeated, like she hadn't the strength to fight back anymore.

"Looks like you guys had reached a conclusion. Are you ready to vote?" Monokuma asked. "Everyone stay silent? I'll take that as a yes. Press the button representing the number of the student you want to accuse!"

Everyone proceeded to vote. Just like you expected, almost everyone voted for Sagae.

"You guys...voted right! Sagae Haruki is indeed the culprit who killed Hashiri Nio!" Monokuma exclaimed.

You signed in relief, glad that you voted right. But still, a part of you was worried. What was going to happen to Sagae? And why did she kill Hashiri?

"Haruki...so you're really the culprit…," Isuke said.

"Still, it's weird. I mean, didn't Sagae defended Inukai? Would it have been better for her if she says nothing?" Chitaru said.

"Sagae...you couldn't support to see Inukai being accused of your crime, isn't it? You didn't think, you just act on your instinct. Which means...you aren't bad-intentioned," you said.

Sagae remained quiet for a moment, like she was hesitating to talk.

"I...I just couldn't stand to see Isuke being accused, I knew she wasn't the culprit, because it's...me. I never intended this to happen, it all happened so fast. It's not like I wanted all of you to die so I could escape, I swear!" Haruki said.

"...idiot.." Isuke mumbled.

"Then why, why did you killed Nio!?" Haru exclaimed.

"I...I didn't want to. But she...she pushed me to the edge! When I met her yesterday, she tried to convince me to commit murder. Of course I refused, there was no way I could do that, but...she started talking about my family. She knew way too many things about them. It just...pissed me off to hear her talking about them. I was already stressed out with all that happened, being trapped on that island, far away from my family. And then she told me that they might be in danger...I snapped. I realized too late that I killed her when I still had my hands around her neck. I'm quite strong so it didn't take long for me to kill her. I...shouldn't have. I regret what I have done."

"Then why didn't you denounce yourself right at the start?" Sumireko asked.

"Because...my family. I have to survive for them. It was too late to go back, I had to do this in order to survive…"

Sagae suddenly looked like she had realized something primordial.

"Wait...does it mean...I'll die!?" Haruki exclaimed.

"Upupu, that's the rule. A culprit who is discovered has to die," Monokuma said.

"No….not that! I...I can't die...my family...my family needs me! Please, give me another chance!" Haruki begged.

"It's….PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Sagae immediately started to run away. You couldn't help but feel bad for her, and even wished she would manage to escape. It seemed to be the case for many of your classmates. But you hope didn't last long. A collar fixed to a rope suddenly emerged from a secret door and grabbed Sagae by the neck, drawing her to her execution.

* * *

 _Haruki was drawn into a caged arena. The rope was fixed to the ceiling, forcing Haruki to stand up if she didn't want to be strangled. There was something written on the wall: Caged Bird._

 _She was surrounded by multiple Monokuma bears. They all started to attack Haruki, punching her, kicking her mercilessly. With the rope threatening to strangle her, Haruki could barely defend herself and had to support their hits. Haruki was quickly covered in bruises and scratches._

 _Then suddenly, the rope began to pull her up. It was going to strangle her soon. Instinctively, Haruki grabbed the rope and climbed on it to avoid strangulation._

 _But as she climbed, she couldn't block the Monokumas' attacks anymore and ended up all bloody. Then she received a violent punch in the stomach, which made her released the rope._

 _Haruki fell from a high height and when she reached the bottom, a crack could be heard. The fall had broken her neck, allowing her a quick death._

 _Haruki's corpse was hanging in the caged arena, beaten to a pulp, blood dripping from it on the ground._

You and your classmates had witnessed powerlessly to the brutal and cruel execution of Sagae. There was only one feeling that could fully explain what you were going through: despair.

* * *

 **I'm actually feeling bad for killing Haruki like that, but I didn't have a choice. She was the one who had been randomly chosen to be the culprit, and since she was the first culprit, it had to be brutal. I'm sorry. It's kinda weird to have Nio died right at the start, but as I say, randomly chosen, can't help it.**

 **In the danganronpa games there's an event called the free time event where you can spend time with the student of your choice. I want to do the same for this fic. So you can vote for the person you want Yuu to spend time with in the daily life, and I'll choose the person with the most vote. Be sure to vote in a review!**


	8. Chapter 2: Daily life

**Hi! No, I haven't forgotten about this story, I'm just really busy with all my other fics. But I'm back for a new case! I hope you'll like it.**

 **ps: I suggest you the AO3 version since there's a picture in it ;)**

* * *

You couldn't get over what happened. Hashiri's murder, Sagae's execution. Two of your classmates had died. And you felt responsible for that.

You saw Inukai left the old lodge a little bit before the crime took place. Hashiri was still alive, you could have perhaps done something to prevent the murder to happen. You found Inukai suspicious, yet you didn't even go see what was in the old lodge. If you had gone, you would have seen Hashiri and understood what she was doing, and perhaps prevent her from meeting with Sagae. This way, none of them would have died.

"They died...because of me. I could have prevented this...and I did nothing. It's all my fault," you thought with regret.

After the class trial, you all gained access to a new island. You and your classmates decided to go explore it. You discovered another beach, as well a beach house, a pharmacy, some ancient ruins, a library, and a modern restaurant. Nothing useful to escape from the island, but could have some utility to ease your life here.

You decided to walk alone on the new island, trying to think about something else than your guilt and find something useful. The sun was almost about to go down as you entered the library. You were surprised to discover that there was someone else in there.

"Oh, Banba-san...what are you doing here?"

The silver haired girl gave you her usual frightened look, before nervously recoiling.

"Yamada-san, I...I was just trying to pass time...why are you here? Do you...do you want to...attack me?"

"What? No! I would never hurt anyone, I swear. I was just looking to see if there was anything useful here," you explained, trying to look comforting.

Banba looked at you with some distrust in the eyes, before she seemed to calm down a little. You then noticed that she was wearing something around her wrist. It looked like a cheap bracelet, or rather, a homemade bracelet. You don't remember to have seen her wearing it before.

"What's that...on your wrist?" you asked.

Banba looked at her wrist and brushed the bracelet with her fingers, and a gleeful smile appeared on her lips.

"It got it..from Ichinose-san. We spent time together and she gave me this. She made it herself. I'm so happy. It's going well with my collection."

"Uh? You collect bracelet?"

"No...my collection...is for relics."

"Relics?"

"Sacred objects that come from a person dear to me," Banba explained.

"Ah, I see…"

You realized that it was the first time you really talked with Banba. She was a really nervous and shy girl and you wondered why, did something happened to her in her past? Yet she also seemed like a sweet person, someone you could relax with. You showed her a friendly smile, which seemed to confuse her.

"It's beginning to be late, want to walk with me to the cottage?" you proposed.

Banba continued to look at your with suspicion, before she also smiled.

"Yeah!"

* * *

You walked to the cottage with Banba, enjoying a little chat with her that ease your mind of your current torments. You then arrived at the cottage area and remembered how happy Banba seemed about the bracelet Ichinose gave her. Feeling grateful towards her for the nice chat, you took out something you had found earlier today and handed it to Banba.

"Here, it's for you," you said as you gave her a duck keychain.

Sparkles seemed to have appeared in Banba's amethyst eyes as a smile appeared on her lips.

"For...me?"

"Yeah, I give it to you. It could be a relic if you want."

You noticed that Banba's smile seemed more...twisted? And there was something weird glimmering in her eyes, it looked like...madness? But it only lasted for a moment that you thought that you imagined it. The silver haired girl took the keychain and admired it with a slight blush on her cheeks. She seemed happy, and it made you glad. Even after the tragedy that happened, there was still some hope and happiness left, some light in the darkness.

The sun was now down, the night being lighted by the moon and stars. You then suddenly heard a giggle that turned into an insane laugh. And it was coming from none other than Banba. The latter then stopped, showing you a deadly grin that sent chills down your spine.

"Banba...san?"

"Yo! The girl ya see in the day is Mahiru, and durin' the night it's me, Shinya! The Super High School Level Demolisher! Nice to meet ya!"

You didn't understand what was happening. Mahiru, Shinya, day, night? Why was Banba suddenly acting differently? Was it her true personality? No, she couldn't have been faking all this time. It must be...a split personality? Definitely, something harsh must have happened to her in her past, which made you feel bad for her.

"I see...nice to meet you too. So um...I think it's time we go to sleep."

"Uh? Sleepin'? Are ya kiddin' me!? It ain't time to sleep, its time for some fun! I've stuff planned ya see, so I'll go. Seeya!"

Before you could ask for an explanation, Banba disappeared in the night. You thought of following her, but you felt too tired. This other personality seemed weird, but there was nothing that proved it was a bad one. Maybe rougher than the daytime Banba, but she seemed friendly too, in her own way. You yawned and went back to your cottage, ready for a good night sleep.

* * *

" _You can't run away from your past. You have to accept what you have done and move forward. You have to accept reality and live in it rather than trying to escape. Don't do that. Please stay with us. Don't leave us. We forgive you, so please, forgive yourself. It wasn't entirely your fault. You're not the one to blame for this mess. So please, let it go, and just live in the present, for the future. Don't stay stuck in the past. I'll be there for you, I'll always forgive you, don't worry…_ "

You woke up with a jolt. What was that? That voice...you knew it. It belonged to...one of your classmates? What were they talking about? What have you done in the past? You couldn't remember. You didn't even remember your name or talent. It worried you. But maybe it was just a dream with no meaning, you decided that you shouldn't get worried about something so uncertain. So you got up from bed and left your cottage, and met up with one of your classmates.

"Oh, hello, Yamada-san. Have you slept well?"

"Hi, Naegi. Yeah, I suppose. Could have been better."

Komaru looked at you with some worries in her eyes.

"Is it because...of what happened to Hashiri-san and Sagae-san?" Komaru asked.

You sighed. You didn't really want to talk about it, but you didn't feel like keeping it a secret from Komaru.

"I...Hashiri's death...was my fault. I saw Inukai leaving the old lodge, Hashiri was still alive, I knew it felt odd, but I did nothing. If I went there, I could have stop her from meeting Sagae, and none of them would be dead! It's all because of me, I'm responsible for their death!"

You let your emotions took over you. Your eyes became teary, and felt like crying. Komaru looked at you for a moment, before a soft smile appeared on her lips as she gently took your hands in hers.

"No, you're wrong, Yamada-san. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is! I saw Inukai and I did nothing!"

"You couldn't have known. The only responsible are both Hashiri-san and Sagae-san, Hashiri-san for trying to convince people to kill, and Sagae-san to have decided to murder her. It's not your fault."

"But…"

"No but. Don't blame yourself for something that was out of your control. It will only make you miserable. You don't deserve to feel that way, not for something that wasn't your fault."

You wanted to reply, but the words couldn't come up from your mouth. You wanted to believe Komaru, it would ease your conscience. It would feel like a weight had been removed from your shoulder.

"Naegi...why are you so nice to me?"

"Because we're classmates. And you...you remind me of one of my dear friends."

"Your friend...what their name?"

"It's…"

"Attention everyone! This is the body discovery announcement. A body had been discovered in the restaurant. Please go there for more information," Monokuma's voice said.

Your mood immediately went gloomy. Someone died. Another death. You had a bad feeling about it. You quickly headed for the second island, reaching the restaurant. Komaru followed you and you both arrived at the modern restaurant. Everyone else was already there, looking at something on the floor. You hesitantly approached them and took place among them, worried about what you were about to discover.

You froze when you saw the corpse. You couldn't believe your eyes. You didn't want to accept reality. You didn't want to acknowledge that she died.

Lying on the blood in a red puddle, there was Banba, with a bloody hole on her belly.

* * *

 **Oh no...Banba...my waifu, why...oh yeah, because random generator chose you as the next victim. It's actually the third time I kill Banba in my fics. Sorry about that. the fact she was chosen for the free time event made it even sadder.**

 **What happened? Who killed her and why, how? Please don't hesitate to share your thought with me!**


	9. Chapter 2: Investigation

You couldn't believe what you were witnessing. It couldn't be the truth. How could it be real? Yesterday you had such a great time with Banba and now she was dead? Why!? It was so unfair!

You weren't the only one who couldn't accept it. Hanabusa looked like she was about to explode, but managed to keep her composure. Most of your classmates looked sadden by Banba's death, especially Ichinose, and Mizorogi looked like he was about to cry.

"Upupu, looks like the victim this time is Banba Mahiru. You bastards are going to investigate her death for the upcoming class trial. Good luck!" Monokuma said before disappearing.

You all looked at each other, then at the corpse. Now wasn't the time to be sad. You had to investigate, for your own sake and everyone's. And whoever killed Banba...you will never forgive them.

Namatame examined the corpse in a respectful manner, especially the wound on her chest. You decided to investigate the restaurant, looking for clues. Multiple chairs and tables were either flipped down or broken. You deduced that there must have a fight that happened here, probably between the culprit and Banba. But Banba didn't seem like someone who could fight, unless...it was her night personality.

You noticed a closet. You didn't think there was a clue in it, but who knows. So you decided to take a peek. You opened the closet's door and looked inside. It was mainly cleaning tools. One of those was a broom. You noticed that a part of the broom was covered in duct tape. You wondered why. Then you noticed something weird. There was a red spot on the broom. It looked like…

"What are you doing, Yuu-san?"

You turned back, to discover Ichinose.

"Looking for clues," you replied.

"I don't think there's anything valuable in the closet. Maybe you should try the kitchen. There is a lot of sharp objects that could have been used as a weapon."

"Oh, you're right. I'll go see, thanks."

"I'll come with you," Haru proposed.

"Sure."

Followed by Ichinose you went to the kitchen. Azuma and Takechi were already there, examining the cooking tools.

"So many knives, one of them could be the murder weapon," Haru said as she approached a kitchen knife. "This one seems enough big to have caused such a wound. What do you think, Tokaku-san?"

"Um...yeah, maybe," the blue haired girl replied.

"If I was the culprit, I would have used this instead," Otoya suddenly said as she showed them kitchen shears. "I'm sure it could do lots of damage.

You noticed that there was a glimpse of maliciousness in Takechi's eyes as she held the shears. You could feel that there was something wrong with that girl but you didn't know what.

"But all of these are clean, there is no blood on any of them," you commented.

"The culprit could have used the sink to wash the murder weapon," Haru proposed.

You wondered if it could be the case. It seemed like a logical conclusion. After you finished to investigate the kitchen you went back to the crime scene. Kirigaya was now examining the corpse. You approached from Namatame.

"Namatame, is there anything you discovered about the corpse?" you asked.

"Well, the weapon seemed to be a pointy and rough object, the wound's damage seemed inequal. And more surprisingly, there was...splinters, in the wound," Chitaru revealed.

Splinters? How did they end up in the wound? And what weapon could fit Namatame's description? Does any of the tools you saw in the kitchen could match?

Kirigaya sighed as she rose up.

"I can't estimate the time of death," Hitsugi began to say. "It's too hot here, it messed up the body natural decomposition."

Too hot? Now that you think about it, it was indeed hot here. You looked around, searching for the thermostat. When you find it, you discovered that it had it been higher up. You wondered why someone did that. The weather was already enough warm.

You left the restaurant, looking for clues outside. You spotted Hanabusa alone, who seemed terribly sad. She seemed to have really been close to Banba. You wondered if you should go try to comfort her, but since you didn't really know her you didn't feel at ease.

"Have you found anything relevant, Yamada-san?"

You turned back to see who it was.

"Oh, Naegi. Not really, more I see of this case, more I'm unsure. And in the first place, why Banba? She was so sweet and innocent, she didn't deserve that…"

"Maybe the culprit viewed her as an easy target," Komaru proposed.

"The culprit...whoever it is, I'll never forgive them. What they did...is unforgivable!"

"I understand your anger, but try to not let it take control of you. You need to keep your composure."

"I know, but...I can't help but be furious. Banba...I really appreciated her. I spent a great moment with her, before...she was killed. I still can't believe she's dead. It felt like a nightmare. If only I could wake up from it, this whole situation is like a bad dream," you said.

Komaru gently took your hands and look at you in the eyes with a comforting look.

"I know it's painful. But all we can do is move forward. We need to find the culprit to save everyone. For everyone's sake," Komaru said softly.

"You're right. We need to find the culprit...to avenge her. I won't be satisfied until we get that bastard," you said.

"Well...I suppose. Just remember to keep your composure. It wouldn't be good if you lost your temper during the class trial."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Komaru let go of your hands and looked a little bit worried. You were still angry at the culprit, but somehow what she told you appeased you. She was right. To succeed, you needed to stay calm and in control of your emotions.

"Attention everyone, the investigation is over. Please go to the Monokuma Rock, the class trial will begin soon," Monokuma's voice said.

You exchange a glance with Komaru. So it was time. With your classmates, you headed for the Monokuma rocks, waiting for the class trial.

"Why such tragedy happened again...I don't want to lose any more of my dear students," Mizorogi said, tears in his eyes.

"I still can't believe it...that Mahiru-chan died," Haru said sadly.

"I won't have any pity for the person who dared to kill her," Sumireko commented, with a fierce look.

"Justice needs to be done, so Banba's soul may rest in peace," Chitaru added.

"Truly a tragedy, I can't believe someone dared to do this!" Otoya said with an offended look.

"Despite the fact it's a sad event, I'm looking forward to this class trial. I have a feeling it will be an interesting one," Suzu said.

"Banba...what kind of monster can hurt a girl like her?" Shiena said.

"To attack someone as weak as her...the culprit is either a coward or weak too," Hitsugi commented.

"I won't allow the culprit to get away with murder, I swear it on my honour as your class representative," Kouko said seriously.

"Meh, who cares? Let's just get over with this, what a pain in the ass," Isuke said.

"For once I agree with Inukai. Let's just get over with this," Tokaku added.

Everyone seemed ready for the class trial. You were too. An escalator came out from the Monokuma's mountain's mouth. You noticed that Komaru was looking at you.

"Everything will be fine, you just need to keep hope," she told you.

"I don't know if I can really have hope in this situation, but I'll try my best. I'll find the culprit no matter what!"

Komaru nodded. Your classmates including you went on the escalator, leading you to an elevator that went down, heading for the class trial room.

" _The culprit who murdered Banba,..is among us. Whoever this person is, I'll never forgive them. What they did...was unforgivable. I will have no mercy for this person. To avenge Banba and for everyone's sake, I'll uncover their identity during the class trial!_ "

* * *

 **Who is the culprit who killed Banba? Place your bet!**


	10. Chapter 2: Class Trial part 1

Arrived in the class trial's room, you went at your seat, resolved to do this one more time, hoping it will be the last time. But it was hard to have hope right now. Someone killed Banba. Your friend. And that monster was one of your classmates. Knowing that, you wondered if it was right to have faith in them. 2 of them committed murder in only a few days and one of them wanted to cause a murder. You began to think that death was unavoidable, that your classmates will most likely cause another murder later. This thought was so despairful, and you couldn't help it.

"Everyone, you'll debate with each other to find out who is the blackened. If you successfully find the blackened identity, only them will be punished. If you failed, then you'll all be punished except the blackened. I wish you good luck and have good despairful debates! Upupu," Monokuma said, sitting in his chair.

Your classmates glanced at each other with doubt and suspicion in their eyes, and so do you.

"So, how should we start?" Shiena asked.

"Whoever killed Banba-san, I will make you pay!" Sumireko exclaimed, furious.

"That certainly won't make them confess," Kouko replied.

"At this point, I doubt anyone would confess," Suzu said.

"Last time we talked about the murder weapon, maybe we could start with that?" Komaru proposed.

"The murder weapon could be any tool in the kitchen, it's not really that important to talk about it," Haru replied.

You thought about that. Was it true? Was the murder weapon a kitchen tool? You remembered something Namatame said and understood it couldn't.

"No, you're wrong, Ichinose!" you suddenly exclaimed. "Namatame found splinters in Banba's wound. Which means that the weapon must have been made of wood, while kitchen tools are made of metal or plastic."

"So you mean...the murder weapon must have been some kind of stake?" Shiena asked.

"Wow, was Banba-chan a vampire?" Otoya giggled.

"But we found no bloody stake on the crime scene," Haru protested.

"Maybe the culprit hid it somewhere and we simply didn't find it," Komaru replied.

"Still, I think we should discuss the alibi before talking about the weapon," Suzu suddenly said. "But for that, we need to establish the time of death."

"I tried to, but it was too warm inside, it speeded up the decomposition," Hitsugi explained.

You remembered that the thermostat was set up high, which warmed up the room. You wondered why.

"Is there another way to determine the time of death?" Komaru asked.

You tried to think about it. You remembered a detail about Banba and something Monokuma said and had an idea.

"I think I know. Monokuma, he said...that Banba Mahiru was the victim," you began to say.

"...yeah? We already know that, are you slow or what? ~" Isuke replied.

"No! It's just that..he said Mahiru, not Shinya," you added.

Everyone looked at you, surprised, except Hanabusa who seemed to understand what you meant.

"Banba had a split-personality named Shinya during the night, but if it's Mahiru the victim, then it meant the murder happened during the day!" you explained.

"What is that? Sounds like a tv series," Shiena reacted.

"No, it is true. I met Shinya-san. She does exist, but only at night," Sumireko confirmed.

"Does anyone else knew about this Shinya-san?" Komaru asked, but no one replied.

"So, we know that the murder took place during day, and since we discovered the corpse at 7h30, it means the murder happened between 6h and 7h30," Suzu said. "So we can now establish alibis. Personally, I was with Kouko-chan all morning."

"I confirm, Shutou kept following me all morning when I was patrolling," Kouko replied.

"Isuke was sleeping ~"

"I was with Chitaru-san," Hitsugi said.

"It's true," Chitaru confirmed.

"I was at the arcade," Shiena said.

"I was at the restaurant," Otoya said.

"I was at my cottage," Sumireko said.

"I was with Tokaku-san," Haru said.

"Um, yeah…" Tokaku replied.

"I was at my cottage until I left near 7h30," Komaru said.

"I was asleep," you declared.

"I was in my cottage," Mizorogi said.

You took the time to think about everyone's alibi. Inukai, Kenmochi, Takechi, Hanabusa, Komaru, Mizorogi and you couldn't really confirm it. You wondered if any of them could be the culprit. Hanabusa seemed unlikely, given the fact she liked Banba, but who knows, it could be an act.

"Who discovered the corpse?" Komaru asked.

"It was me and Shutou, during my patrol," Kouko replied.

"The announcement played right after we both saw Banba-san," Suzu said with a mysterious smile.

You felt like there was something odd with this statement, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

"I'm not sure if it's relevant, but I found this while examining the corpse," Chitaru said, showing them a duck keychain.

You immediately recognize it.

"I gave it to Banba-san," You exclaimed.

Everyone suddenly turned to look at you, suspicious.

"When did you gave her that?" Sumireko asked, looking hostile, which put you uncomfortable.

"Well...yesterday. I spent time with her and gave her this, just before she turned into Shinya," you explained.

"So you're the last person who saw Banba-san alive, since no one else knows about Shinya-san. Yamada-san, it makes you the prime suspect," Sumireko declared, glaring at you fiercely.

"Um, and Yamada-san's alibi's can't be proven," Suzu added.

You didn't like where this was going. The others seemed to think Hanabusa and Shutou had a point. You had to do something to prove your innocence. But before you could, someone else talked.

"Last night, I woke up earlier, unable to sleep. I looked through my window and saw Yamada-san in their cottage. It was around 6h," Komaru suddenly said.

You remembered that you woke up during the night to go to the bathroom, but you didn't know it was at 6h.

"And? The murder took place between 6h and 7h30, you could have seen Yamada-san on their way to go murdered Banba-san," Sumireko insisted.

Komaru replied nothing to this and looked at you. You were thankful to her trying to help you. She was really the only one you feel like you could trust here. You then realized that what she said could actually prove your innocence.

"You're wrong Hanabusa, this is actually is my alibi," you suddenly exclaimed. "The restaurant...was completely in a mess. It means a fight happened between Banba and the culprit."

"And? You could have fought with Banba-san and then kill her, I do not see your point…"

"The point is, Banba fought. Which mean...the fight happened during the night," you declared. " I doubt Banba Mahiru was capable of fighting, but Banba Shinya could."

"But we already establish the murder took place during the day!" Shiena replied. "It's you who said that."

"I'm not contradicting myself. The murder took place during the day. But the fight during the night. Which show exactly when the murder happened...right after 6h. The culprit fought with Shinya and only managed to kill her when she switched with Mahiru," you explained.

Hanabusa looked like she wanted to protest, but she then calmed herself.

"You are right, Banba-san… wasn't strong. But Shinya-san was," Sumireko said with sadness in her eyes.

"I see. So if Naegi-san saw Yamada-san in their cottage around 6h, it's unlikely they had the time to kill Banba-san, considering the restaurant is on another island than the cottages," Suzu admitted.

"So the culprit must be either Inukai-san, Kenmochi-san, Takechi-san or Mizorogi-sensei," Sumireko said agressively.

"Why us!?" Shiena exclaimed.

"I have nothing to do with this ~" Isuke replied.

"You are the only one with an unconfirmed alibi," Sumireko replied.

"Hm, you too, your alibi isn't confirmed," Suzu commented.

"I would have never killed Banba-san!"

"Me neither!" Mizorogi exclaimed, tearful.

"Well, I actually saw Shiena at the arcade earlier this morning," Otoya said.

"I guess that if Takechi-san was the culprit, she wouldn't be confirming Kenmochi-san's alibi," Suzu said.

"Which leave us with…," Shiena said, looking at their teacher.

Everyone looked at Mizorogi, who had started to cry.

"I wasn't me! I would have never hurt any of my students! You have to believe me!" the teacher begged tearfully.

You wondered if Mizorogi could be the culprit. He seemed honest when he said he wouldn't hurt any of them, but you couldn't help but wonder if it was an act. His tears could be fake. But he wasn't the only suspect, and there was something else you wanted to discuss.

"Hanabusa-san too, you could be the culprit," Suzu insisted.

"I am not!"

"I think...we should discuss the weapon first before accusing someone," you suddenly said.

"Didn't we already establish it was a stake? We shouldn't lose any more time with that," Haru suddenly intervened.

You felt like there was something odd about that. No, to be precise, there was something odd with _her_.

"Ichinose...why are you acting that way each time we're talking about the murder weapon?" you asked.

Ichinose suddenly looked unease and nervous.

"Because… I don't think it's important. I think we should focus on more important stuff, like who the culprit is," Haru replied.

You took the time to think about it. It wasn't the first time Ichinose was trying to change the subject when they were talking about the weapon. But you remembered that during the investigation, she was the first one to talk about the weapon. Why this sudden change of attitude? You then remembered when she came to see you to talk about the weapon.

"The closet…," you began to say as Ichinose immediately looked tensed. "The broom…"

"It's just a broom," Haru interrupted.

"The broom… is made of wood," you commented.

"A-And?" Haru replied nervously.

"And there was something red on it, it looked like… blood," you added.

"What are you insinuating? That the broom is the murder weapon?" Haru replied.

"How could a broom kill someone? Yamada-san, I think you are going too far," Sumireko said.

"Um, I wonder," Suzu added with a sly smile.

You tried to think about how the broom could be the weapon. You were convinced that it was the murder weapon. After all, there was blood on it. You remembered that there was something else on it, something that could prove your point.

"There was… duct tape on the broom, on the handle. Like… the broom had been broken and then fixed. And it's made of wood, the broken piece could have been used as a stake, and then put back with the broom. That would explain why there was blood on it," you said.

"That...actually made sense," Sumireko said.

"And Ichinose… when I was looking in the closet, you immediately distracted me. Where you trying… to hide this clue?" you asked.

Ichinose remained quiet, looking awfully tensed. Hanabusa looked like she was about to jump at her throat.

"Ichinose-san, did you kill Banba-san?" Sumireko asked.

Ichinose stayed silent for a moment, before she sighed, and then smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, it was me. I killed Mahiru-chan," Haru confessed. "I stabbed her with the broken broom and then fixed it with duct tape. I messed with the thermostat so you wouldn't know the time of death."

"Ichinose, no!" Tokaku exclaimed.

"Sorry, Tokaku-san. But I'm tired to lie. I killed Mahiru-chan, this is the truth."

"You...why? Why have you killed her!?" Sumireko asked, furious.

"Does it really matter? I killed her, that's all you should care about. Let's just move to the vote so we can be over with this," Haru replied coldly.

You remained thoughtful. So Ichinose was the culprit and messed up with the clues? It did make sense, but a part of you continue to have doubt. It was like you were convinced that Ichinose killing someone was simply too improbable to be true. But she confessed her crime. Why would she be lying, unless…

"No, you're wrong! You're not the culprit!" You suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone looked at you, then at Ichinose, then at you again. Ichinose looked surprised by your declaration.

"I'm not… ? But I am! I already confessed, why would I be lying?" Haru protested.

"I can see only one reason why someone would pretend to be the culprit. It's because… you're protecting the real culprit!" you said.

Everyone looked surprised by this declaration.

"Who would Ichinose be protecting?" Chitaru asked.

You thought about it. Who is Ichinose protecting… or rather, who she _could_ actually protect. You remembered her alibi and suddenly, you knew who it was.

" _This person...must be the culprit that Ichinose is trying to protect...it can only be them!_ "

* * *

 **MAKE YOUR ACCUSATION!**

 **Please, be sure to tell me who do you think is the culprit, I count on your answer for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 2: Class Trial part 2

You took a deep breath and looked at the person you were suspecting.

"Azuma… you're the culprit, aren't you?" you said.

The blue haired girl replied nothing to that, she simply lowered her head. Ichinose, on the other hand, looked like she was about to panic.

"No she's not! I'm the culprit, why aren't you voting for me already..!?" Haru protested.

"You're only protecting Azuma! And I have proof! You alibi was that you were with Azuma all the morning, meaning there's only her you could be protecting," you insisted.

"You have no proof that it's Tokaku-san the culprit and not me! I could have killed Mahiru-chan and Tokaku-san covered up for me!" Haru replied, defensive.

You were forced to admit that she was right. Either of them could be covering for the other. You had no direct proof that Ichinose was the culprit. You then remembered something that was said.

"Shutou… you said that the announcement played right after you and Kaminaga found the corpse, is that it?" you asked.

"Yes, it's the case. I'm glad someone finally brings that up," Suzu replied with a smirk.

"Monokuma said that the announcement will play after three people found the corpse, which means… someone else before you two found the corpse! And I believe this first person was Ichinose! She was with Azuma when she killed Banba, so she saw the corpse first…" you began to say.

"Or it could be Ichinose-san who killed Banba-san and Azuma-san who witnessed it," Suzu said.

She was right. But you didn't feel like Shutou was trying to disprove your theory, more like she was forcing you to think further about it. You tried to think about Ichinose and Azuma and a way to prove that you were right. You then thought about their talents and realized something. You didn't want to think about this possibility, but it might be the truth.

"Ichinose is the SHSL Survivor while Tokaku is the SHSL Bodyguard. What if… Banba attacked Ichinose and Azuma killed her to protect her. It would fit a bodyguard instead of a survivor," you said.

"Are you pretending Banba-san deserved this?!" Sumireko shouted, furious.

"No! It's just a possibility," you replied.

"Do you have any proof that Banba wanted to kill?" Kouko asked.

You tried to think about it. You remembered your encounter with Shinya, and recalled something she said.

"I know! Banba… well, Shinya, when I told her it was time to go to sleep, she replied that it was time to have fun and that she had stuff planned. What if that stuff… was trying to kill Ichinose?" you proposed.

"Hm, you might be right… but why Ichinose?" Suzu asked.

You thought about it again. What made Ichinose different than anyone else in Banba's eyes. You then suddenly remembered something.

"The bracelet!" you exclaimed. "It was a gift from Ichinose. Banba said it was a relic from a person dear to her. But perhaps… well, I mean, she has a split-personality, so she's probably not sane…"

"What are you implying?" Sumireko asked.

"That… she kills those who give her a relic. When she told me about the relics, there was something in her eyes… that looked like madness. I think Banba was crazy and decided to kill Ichinose because she gave her a relic, and Azuma, as a bodyguard, protected her and killed her," you said.

"No! You're wrong! I'm the one who killed her, I swear!" Haru exclaimed, desperate.

Ichinose's reaction convinced you even more that she wasn't the culprit, if she truly was she would probably not act that way. Your classmates seemed unsure about your deduction, so you felt like it was the time to explain to them your theory in details.

"It started yesterday when the Ichinose gave a bracelet to Banba. Push by a crazy pulsion, she decided to murder Ichinose. But she waited until night time to do so since her night personality is stronger. Banba and Ichinose met during the night at the restaurant, where Banba tried to kill her. The culprit intervened, given her talent and how close she was from Ichinose, to protect her. The culprit and Banba fought until the sunrise, and when it happened, Banba lost her strength and the culprit killed her, using a broom that she had broken in in half, stabbing her with the broken piece. It left splinters in the wound. Ichinose, wanting to protect the culprit, hide the clues. But despite that, the identity of the culprit remains obvious at this point.

The culprit is none other than Azuma Tokaku, the Super High School Level Bodyguard!"

Ichinose looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. Tokaku clenched her fist and looked regretful, while everyone else seemed convinced.

"Looks like you guys had reached a conclusion. Are you ready to vote?" Monokuma asked. "No objection? I'll take that as a yes. Press the button representing the number of the student you want to accuse!"

Everyone proceeded to vote and almost everyone voted for Azuma, except one person who voted for Ichinose.

"You bastards… are right! The culprit who killed Banba Mahiru is none other and Azuma Tokaku!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"NO!" Haru screamed. "You're wrong, I killed Mahiru-chan! She died because of me, I'm the real culprit!"

Ichinose looked like she was about to cry. You were confused about why she continued to claim to be the culprit even though Monokuma confirmed it was Azuma.

"Ichinose… how can you be the culprit? Why is your fault?" you asked.

"Because… I gave her the bracelet. Shinya-san… told me that a relic was something that comes from a deceased person who was dear to her. She told me… she killed people so Mahiru-chan would have relics. If I haven't given her this bracelet, none of this would have happened! I caused her death, it's because of me if Tokaku-san accidentally killed her! I'm the real culprit, Tokaku-san is innocent, it wasn't her fault!"

"Accidentally?" Kouko asked.

"Yes, it was an accident! Tokaku-san was blocking Shinya-san's attack, she tried to hit her with a broom. Tokaku-san broke the broom and Shinya-san tried to stab her with a broken part, which Tokaku-san blocked. But… the sun rose and Shinya-san became Mahiru-chan again. She lost her strength and Tokaku, who was still putting pressure on the broken broom, accidentally stabbed her. Tokaku-san didn't mean to kill her, it was an accident! I'm responsible for that. Please Monokuma, I'll take Tokaku-san's place, spare her, I'm begging you!"

"Haru, no!" Tokaku suddenly exclaimed. "I killed her, I'm the culprit. I don't want you to die because of me!"

"I don't want you to die because of me either!" Haru replied tearfully.

"Aww, so adorable… it makes me sick. Enough with the cheesy stuff and let's move to the important stuff. The execution of the culprit!" Monokuma declared.

"No, please don't! Execute me instead, I'm begging you, don't kill Tokaku!"

"Upupu, it's punishment time!" Monokuma exclaimed, mercilessly.

"NOOOOO!"

A trapdoor opened right under Tokaku, and the SHSL bodyguard disappeared as Ichinose continued to scream in despair.

* * *

 _Tokaku fell into an empty room. She looked around and discovered that there was something written on the wall: Human shield._

 _Suddenly, multiple Monokuma bears came out from the floor, armed with knives and guns. They surrounded Tokaku and started attacking her. The SHSL Bodyguard managed to dodge their attacks, but some of the bullets and knives managed to touch her, but only scratching her skins._

 _As the Monokuma bears continued to attack, Tokaku saw the trapdoor opened again, and someone falling from it. She immediately recognized who it was._

" _Haru!" she shouted._

 _Her friend was lying on the ground, face to the floor. The Monokuma bears suddenly gazed at her, and aimed at her._

" _No!"_

 _Tokaku desperately rushed towards Haru and jumped on her to protect her from their attacks. Doing so, Tokaku ended up shot multiple time and stabbed. Heavily injured, she only had the strength to grabbed Haru and turned her back so she can see her face._

 _It wasn't Haru. It was merely a puppet with her appearance. Tokaku remained shocked by this sight as the Monokuma bears continued to mercilessly shot and stabbed her in the back._

 _Tokaku fell on the puppet, heavily bleeding from all her wounds. Her last thought before succumbing to her injuries was that at least, Haru was safe._

* * *

As Azuma died, Ichinose collapsed on the floor, crying. You weren't sure what to think anymore. You came to this trial ready to avenge Banba and have no pity for the culprit, but you couldn't help but feel bad. This entire case wasn't what you think of. Banba wasn't an innocent victim and Azuma never intended to kill her, it was all an unfortunate accident.

You remembered the keychain you gave to Banba and realized something. If she had successfully killed Ichinose, you would have been her next target.

The despair was starting to grow inside of you.

* * *

 **Congratulation to all of you who guessed that Tokaku was the culprit! Seriously this case was hard to write. The random generator gave me Tokaku as the culprit, Banba as the victim and a broom as the weapon. I had to come up with a scenario for this unexpected and improbable case. I hope you like it.**

 **So, who do you want Yuu to have free time event with? Please vote for the character of your choice in a review!**


	12. Chapter 3: Daily Life

**Hi there! Been a while I update this one. I must admit, I kinda lost interest in this fic, but by checking my older fic I stumble on this one and decided to update it. As usual, I used the random generator for the next case and ended up with a pretty interesting result that re-motivated me to write this fic. So I'm back with a new case that I hope will excite you as much as it's exciting me. Good reading!**

* * *

Slowly, you opened your eyes. You left the curtain opened last night so your room was filled with sunlight. It was a little painful for your eyes, you rubbed them a little until they got used to the light. You let out a growl, realizing that it was a new day, a new day stuck on this damn island where your classmates kept dying.

What was the point in getting up of bed? Someone was probably going to die again. And you might be the victim this time. Seemed safer to simply stay in bed, safe in your cottage. You closed your curtain and the room became dark, and you go back to sleep.

Knock… knock…. knock knock knock!

Someone was knocking at your door. You were tempted to simply ignored it, but the noise was so annoying, it was preventing you from falling back asleep. A little bit pissed off, you get out from bed and when to the main door and opened it.

"What?" you asked, grumpy.

Namatame Chitaru was standing in front of you, looking a little bit concerned.

"Oh, uh, Yamada… I was just… checking on you. I couldn't help but noticed that you were… pretty distant these days. You barely go out of your cottage."

"Yeah well, what's the point?" you said bitterly.

"It's not good to stay hidden all the time…"

"And it's not good to get killed."

Namatame remained silent for a moment, and you kind of felt bad for being so rude to her.

"What do you want?" you asked, softening a little.

"A new island had been discovered, our classmates are currently exploring it, and I was wondering… if you wanted to go see with me?" Namatame proposed.

You hesitated. What if it was a trick to kill you? But somehow, you felt like Namatame wasn't that kind of person. Deep down, you trusted her. And even deeper, you thought she was pretty attractive. You blushed a little at that thought and looked away.

"What about… Kirigaya? You guys are always together," you said.

"Kirigaya felt a little bit tired and decided to stay in bed for now," Chitaru replied.

So that was your chance to be alone with Namatame. Maybe it worth it to give it a try, Namatame seemed nice and maybe there could have something useful on that island.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Just let me get dress," you said as you got back inside to remove your pyjama and put your school uniform. You then came back to the main door. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go!" Chitaru said with a friendly smile.

* * *

You arrived at the third island with Namatame. The ambiance of this one seemed completely different from the two previous one. It didn't seem as welcoming, there was even a little dangerous vibe coming from that one. You were tempted to simply walk back, but Namatame moved forwards and enter the island. Since you said you would go with her, you felt obligated to follow her.

"This one don't feel like a resort, don't you think?" Chitaru asked.

"Hm, yeah, you're right," you agreed.

"It feels like some remote corner, a small town."

"Yep."

You walked a little with Namatame until you reach what looked like a hospital. Looked like a rather useful place. You both went inside to explore it.

"Oh, you two, I see you found this place too."

You met Kenmochi in the hospital lobby. You know that a hospital was supposed to look welcoming and calm, but this lobby looked like it was coming right from a cheap horror movie. You didn't feel at ease here at all.

"Hello, Kenmochi," Chitaru said politely.

"Hey, Namatame…" Shiena replied, blushing a little.

"Oh, looks like we're not alone anymore, we can't make out anymore!"

Kenmochi blushed even more, but more of anger than actual shame.

"Takechi! Don't say lies like that!" Shiena reprimanded.

Takechi got closer to them, smiling cheerfully. Despite her usual cheery attitude, you always felt anxious around her, like she was hiding something. But you couldn't deny that she was pretty attractive.

"Hehe, I was just kiddin' ~" Otoya said happily.

"So, have you found anything useful here?" you asked.

"Well, it's a hospital, so of course. A lot of medications, bandages, medical stuff… too bad we don't have a doctor or a nurse among us, most of the stuff is useless without a professional," Shiena said.

"Kirigaya is a toxicologist, maybe she can use some of the stuff here, like the medication," Chitaru said.

"She could also turn them into poison," Shiena said.

Namatame looked a little bit bothered by this statement.

"Anyway, I think we're done looking around, there's not much that can be useful for now," Otoya said. "There was a morgue, but no corpse, what a bummer."

You avoided commenting on that rather creepy statement.

"If you already check this place, we'll go see somewhere else," Chitaru declare. "Let's go, Yamada.

"Ah, yes!"

You left the hospital with Namatame, while Kenmochi and Takechi remained together, going in the opposite direction.

"Those two seem pretty close," you commented.

"Hm… I'm not sure I like that. Kenmochi seems nice, but I don't trust Takechi," Chitaru said.

Somehow, this statement made you blush a little. You continued to walk with Namatame until you reached what appeared to be some club. It was called "Titty Typhoon".

"What… an interesting name," you said.

"Hm… yeah. Let's go see inside," Chitaru said.

You both walked inside and were surprised to discover two people inside.

"Oh, Yamada-san, Namatame-san," Komaru said.

"Naegi, Ichinose!" Chitaru exclaimed.

You saw Komaru and Ichinose on stage. You were surprised to see Ichinose here. After Azuma's execution, you heard that she didn't leave her cottage anymore. You looked at her and you could see that her eyes looked empty, as if a part of her had extinguished when Azuma died. You felt some resentment against her for almost killing them all, but you understood why she did that. She was pretty close to Azuma, she just wanted to protect her friend.

"What are you doing here?" you asked.

"Well, since Ichinose-san didn't feel well, I decided to try to cheer her up. I thought this place may be good, it looks pretty festive," Komaru said.

Ichinose didn't reply anything to that.

"How… how are you feeling, Ichinose?" Chitaru asked.

"I… I'm fine," Haru replied with such an empty voice.

She didn't look fine at all. You were afraid that she might break at any time and cry again.

You decided that you should let those two alone and left the club with Namatame, continuing to explore the island.

"I'm worried about Ichinose, she really doesn't look well. Hopefully, she doesn't do anything… dangerous," Chitaru said.

"Like killing someone?"

"I… don't think Ichinose could do such a thing."

"Well, she tried to protect Azuma and get us all killed, I think she has it in her."

"Hm… I feel like it was different… anyway, Naegi is with her, she will probably keep an eye on her."

"Yeah…"

You suddenly became worried about Komaru. You really hoped Ichinose wouldn't snap and suddenly kill her.

You and Namatame arrived in front of what appeared to be an electronic outdoor shop. There was a lot of electronic goods such as Televisions, computers, household appliances, cameras and even small robots. At one of the computers was Kaminaga, with Shutou by her sides.

"Oh, Kaminaga, Shutou, what are you doing here?" Chitaru asked.

"Well, Kouko-chan had the great idea of trying to see if we could send a help message from one the computers," Suzu said with admiration.

"But bad luck, it didn't seem to have any wifi here," Kouko replied.

"Hm, maybe you could ask Kenmochi some help?" Chitaru proposed. "From what she told me, she used to be the Super Middle School Level Hacker."

You were surprised to hear that. So before being the SHSL Dramatist, Shiena was the SMSL Hacker. Two completely different talents. You were a little bit curious about it, maybe you could ask her how she changed it later.

"Anything that works here?" you asked.

"Hm, well everything seems out of battery, we would need a mechanic to make most of the stuff here work," Kouko replied. "But maybe Kenmochi can… I'll ask her later."

"We saw her at the hospital earlier, she might still be around," Chitaru said.

"Oh, I'll go find her, Kouko-chan you can wait for me here," Suzu proposed.

"I'll continue to try contacting someone," Kouko said.

Shutou nodded and walked away, heading for the hospital.

You decided to leave Kaminaga alone and you left with Namatame.

"It would be great if we could ask for help with this computer," Chitaru said.

"This way we could be rescued from this hell… and no one else would have to die," you added with some sadness yet hope in your voice.

You both arrived in front of a motel. You decided to go check inside and discovered Mizorogi, writing something in some kind of book, with his left hand.

"Oh, Mizorogi-sensei," Chitaru said.

He turned back and when he saw you both he smiled.

"Yamada-san, Namatame-san, good afternoon," he said.

"What are you doing here?" you asked.

"Oh, I was planning of staying the night here. I never stayed in a motel before, I'm kind of curious. So I add my name in the register book, just in case," he said.

What an eccentric guy. This motel looked pretty cheap, you had no desire to stay here for the night. But if it was making Mizorogi happy, then good for him. After all, life was about appreciating the little thing, and in their current situation, it was probably for the best to try to appreciate life. Especially when we could die at any moment.

"Oh, I have to go, I heard there was a movie playing soon at the movie theater, I want to see it," Mizorogi said.

Decidedly, he was trying to appreciate the little things. You decided to not keep him any longer and he left the motel. You and Namatame stayed for a while after he left, looking for anything useful here. Since you found nothing, you left.

Exiting the motel, you found someone wandering around.

"Hey, Hanabusa!" Chitaru called.

Hanabusa turned back and smiled politely, but you could see some sadness in her eyes. She was really sad after Banba's death, she seemed close to her.

"Oh my, Namatame-san, Yamada-san, what an interesting duo," Sumireko said.

"Hanabusa, how… are you feeling?" Chitaru asked.

Hanabusa looked sadder and sighed before she smiled weakly.

"I am okay. It is sad that Banba-san died, but as we say, life continues. I cannot allow myself to mourn for too long," Sumireko replied.

You really felt bad for her. She liked Banba too, she was such a sweet girl, yet she had this murderous split-personality. Despite that, you didn't think she deserved to die.

"I shall go, I wanted to check the electronic shop," Sumireko said.

"Oh okay, seeya then," you said.

And Hanabusa walked away. You continued to explore the island with Namatame until you ended up in front of the Movie Theater.

"That must be the place Mizorogi talked about," Chitaru began. "His movie must be over now."

Movie… Theater… somehow, this word made you feel nostalgic.

"How about… we go watch the movie too?" you proposed.

"Hm… it could be a nice way to relax a bit and have some… fun," Chitaru accepted.

You both entered the Move Theater and noticed on the schedule that the movie was about to start. You entered the room and spotted Mizorogi, still sitting in one of the chairs. You both get closer to him, a little bit worried. But when you reached him, you heard snoring coming from him and you both sighed.

"He's just sleeping, he must have been tired," you said.

"We should let him sleep, it would be impolite to wake him up," Chitaru said.

You both sat down and the movie started. It was some kind of romantic comedy, which made you feel like you were having a date. It made you blushed a little, you could barely focus on the movie.

It eventually stopped, and both you and Namatame left the room, while Mizorogi was still soundly sleeping.

"Hopefully he woke up eventually, he was so excited to sleep in a motel," you said.

"He probably will," Chitaru said.

As you were about to leave the Movie Theater, you both saw Shutou and Kaminaga came inside.

"Oh, you again," Chitaru said.

"Yes, we heard about the movie, and we thought it would be perfect for a 'date'," Suzu said, dreamy.

"Shutou insisted, I'm not really into movies," Kouko replied.

"What about the computer?" you asked.

"Oh, Kenmochi is working on it, she thinks she might be able to hack into some wifi and call for help," Kouko replied.

Finally some good news. You let those two enjoy their movies and you and Namatame left the Movie Theater. You decided to explore a little bit more of the island until the sun went down. It was now night. As you were about to return to the main island, you spotted Isuke going to the hospital, a hand on her stomach, as if it was hurting. You concluded that she might have some stomach flu and was there to search for medicine.

"Hm, strange," Chitaru suddenly said.

"What's strange?"

"It's night time, yet I haven't heard the usual night announcement from Monokuma."

"Oh… maybe he forgot? Or he went to sleep earlier…"

"Hm, maybe."

You both reached the cottages area and stopped for a moment, looking at each other.

"Well, it was nice spending the day with you, I hope Kirigaya is feeling better. I'll pass by her cottage to check on her," Chitaru said.

"Yeah, it was nice, I really enjoyed… being with you," you said, blushing.

"Goodnight, Yamada."

"Goodnight Namatame!"

You both walked away in different directions, to your respective cottage. You arrived at yours and went inside, undress and put your pyjama, ready to go to sleep.

Maybe there was some hope after all. You had a fairly good day with Namatame, you wished you could spend more time with her. But since she was always with Kirigaya, it might be hard to get some quality time alone together.

You lay down in bed and closed the curtain, feeling tired and satisfied, thinking about Namatame before finally falling asleep in peace.

* * *

 _"You belong to me. As long as you do as I say, no harm will be done to you. I'll protect you from others who might want to hurt you, and I'll treat you as a friend. But if you disobey me, if you resist me, well let's say others will be the least of your problem. I have the power to make your life a living hell, and I won't hesitate to do it. So just be good and everything will be fine. Don't forget that you're mine, XXXXXXXXXX!"_

You woke up in a jolt. What a scary dream. You didn't remember who said that, but this voice seemed familiar to you. It was so cold and devoid of humanity, or even sympathy. It wasn't the same voice you heard in your previous dream.

"Attention everyone! This is the body discovery announcement. A body had been discovered in the Movie Theater. Please go there for more information," Monokuma's voice said.

You felt like your heart had stopped for a moment. Someone else died. You were sincerely hoping it won't happen, but once again, hope failed you. There was only despair on this hell of an island.

Suddenly, you had a terrible feeling. Last time, Banba died after you spent time with her wish meant…

"No…"

You immediately got out of bed and didn't even take time to dress up, you quickly put your slippers and got out of your cottage, rushing towards the third island.

" _Please don't be Namatame, please don't be Namatame, please don't be Namatame…!_ "

You finally arrived at the Movie Theater and rushed inside, looking around, before walking inside the movie room.

All your classmates seemed there. You sighed in relief when you saw Namatame well and safe. She was crouching, examining something…

Mizorogi was sitting on a chair, seemingly asleep. Namatame was touching his neck and shook her head with a sad expression as you started to feel sad too, realizing what it meant.

"He's not breathing nor is heart is beating," Chitaru said sadly. "Mizorogi is dead."

* * *

 **RIP Mizorogi-sensei :'(**

 **Who killed him and how? I let you speculate about it until I write the next chapter. See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 3: Investigation

It happened again. Someone died. Mizorogi was sitting on a chair, inert. He simply looked like he was sleeping. Yesterday had been such a fun day, why there had to be someone dying? You knew the answer. Each time there was some hope, despair was always waiting at the end of the tunnel. So what was the point of hoping? The more you hope, the more the despair will hurt.

"YOU BASTARD!" Monokuma suddenly shouted. " YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY AFTER WHAT YOU DID!?"

Everyone looked kind of confused about Monokuma sudden outburst of anger. Wasn't he usually happy when someone got killed? Something must have put him in such anger, or someone in particular.

Then Monokuma started to laugh, but a dark and bitter laugh.

"Very well then, I'll let you go for this time. But you better offer me a really entertaining class trial," Monokuma said. "Anyway, you'll now have some time to investigate the death of Mizorogi Ataru, the SHSL Teacher. Good luck everyone! Upupu."

You really wondered to whom Monokuma was talking to and decided to take a mental note of his strange behaviour.

"He doesn't seem to have any wound," Chitaru said. "And his body is cold."

"Let me check," Hitsugi asked.

With some hesitation, Namatame let Kirigaya got closer to the corpse to take a look at it. You stood by, curious about what would be the result of her examination. You other classmates stayed still too, waiting for Kirigaya to say anything.

"Judging by how cold the corpse is and the fact it hasn't started to decompose, I would say he died this morning," Hitsugi said.

She then pat his clothes and looked inside one of his pockets, pulling out an empty syringe.

"What a peculiar object to having one oneself," Hitsugi said.

A syringe… you take a mental note about it. You looked around, trying to see if there was anything relevant. You discovered a small object hidden under a chair. You grabbed it and discovered that it looked like… a camera. You saw one identical at the electronic shop. What was it doing here?

You put the camera in your pocket and looked at your classmates. One of them killed Mizorogi. They were all potential killers. You looked at them with distrust, and almost resentment. You noticed that someone was missing. It was Inukai. Could she be the culprit and hiding somewhere?

"So, who discovered the body?" Sumireko asked.

"Ah… it was me…" Shiena said, pale as if she had seen a ghost. "Then I ran away and… found Kaminaga and Shutou and they went to see."

"So you are the three people who discovered the body," Sumireko concluded.

Kenmochi, Kaminaga and Shutou discovered the corpse. You took a mental note of that.

You continued to look around, but since you find nothing relevant, you decided to leave to go investigate other places. You left the Movie Theater.

* * *

"Yamada-san, wait!"

You stopped and turned back, to discover Komaru running towards you.

"Naegi…"

Komaru stopped right in front of you, panting a little.

"What do you want?" you asked, a little more coldly than you intended.

"I just… wanted to investigate with you."

You hesitated. You couldn't trust anyone anymore, but you viewed Komaru as a friend, you didn't want to believe she was possibly the culprit.

"Fine, I was just going to check the electronic shop," you said.

"Huh, why?"

You took out the camera from your pocket and showed it to Komaru.

"I found this at the crime scene, I remember seeing it here," you explained.

"Hm… this is indeed strange. Why would someone leave a camera at the Movie Theater," Komaru said.

You arrived at the electronic shop and noticed the computer and decided to take a peak. You found an icon resembling a camera and decided to click on it. What appeared to be a video appeared on the screen, showing… the electronic shop? You could see Komaru on the video. You turned back to look at your classmate, she was exactly in the same pose as on the video, it was live. You looked at the camera and pointed it at you, before looking at the screen. The video was now showing you.

"It really is live," you said.

"Hm?"

"Look."

Komaru came by your side and saw the video showing both of you.

"This camera is linked to this computer," you said.

"I wonder why," Komaru replied.

You took a mental note of this fact. You then remembered another item that was found on the crime scene.

"The syringe… it must come from the hospital," you said.

"Oh? Then maybe we should go search there, there might be some clues there," Komaru proposed.

You nodded and put back the camera in your pocket, heading for the hospital with Komaru.

* * *

You arrived at the hospital lobby and were surprised to discover two of your classmates.

"Oh, Yamada-san, Naegi-san, looks like you got the same idea as us," Suzu said.

"Let me guess, you were also curious about the syringe," Kouko said.

"Yeah, we thought it might be linked to the murder, and that it was probably from the hospital," Komaru replied.

"Well, we checked the medication, and we found out that some anesthesia was missing," Suzu revealed.

Missing anesthesia… you took a mental note of it. Maybe it could be relevant to this case.

"We checked most of the hospital, we were about to look at the morgue," Kouko said.

"Wanna tag along? Suzu asked.

"Sure," Komaru replied.

You didn't protest and followed your classmates to the morgue. When you arrived there you noticed a chair near the door. Kaminaga grabbed the handle and tried to open, without success.

"Hm, it looks like the door is blocked," Kouko said.

Kaminaga continued to pull, and Shutou helped her. You and Komaru glanced at each other, before helping them to open the door. You all pulled together and the door finally opened, and the first thing you noticed was the cold air coming from the morgue. It was so chilling.

You all walked inside the morgue and you noticed that the wall and floor were covered in ice. But before you could look more, Komaru suddenly let out a scream.

"Naegi, what's wrong-" you started to say.

And then you saw. Lying on the floor and covered in ice was Inukai. You froze, both because of shock and because it was so cold here.

"Attention everyone! This is the body discovery announcement. A body had been discovered in the hospital morgue. Please go there for more information," Monokuma's voice said.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the morgue, all shivering because of how cold the room was. They looked at Inukai's corpse with surprise, not expecting a second death.

"You bastards were pretty excited this time, two deaths! It makes my heart go all doki doki," Monokuma said with excitement in his voice.

You couldn't believe what was happening. Two people were killed. Was it the same killer, or were they two murderers among your classmates? You didn't like the sound of it at all.

"You will now also investigate the death of Inukai Isuke, the SHSL Kick-Boxer. Seeya later for the class trial! Upupu."

Kirigaya crouched to examine Inukai's corpse.

"Hm… the body is frozen, I can't estimate a time of death," Hitsugi said.

Namatame crouched too and take a look at the body.

"There don't seem to have any wound though," Chitaru said.

Her body was frozen and she didn't have any wound, you took a mental note of that. You looked around and noticed the morgue chillers were all opened, their doors on the floor. Someone must have removed them.

You started to look around, searching for clues. Frozen on the ground for you what appeared to be a burned cigaret. What was it doing here? Was it related to the murder?

"What's that… ?" Otoya suddenly said, pointing a strange yellowish frozen liquid on the floor.

"Hm… that looks like frozen vomit," Suzu replied.

"Eww," Sumireko commented.

Vomit? Why was there vomit on the crime scene? You took a mental note of it in case it might be relevant. You then took a look at the door. It was a little bit damaged as if someone had it hit repetitively.

"What an awful way to die, frozen to death," Chitaru commented.

"Actually, it's one of the most painless ways to die," Suzu began to say. "It does hurt at first, but at a certain point, the nerves froze and the body doesn't feel anything anymore. Inukai-san probably didn't feel any pain when she died."

"That must still have been awful to die slowly like that," Hitsugi said.

You couldn't help but feel sympathy for Inukai. You never really liked her, but you didn't think she deserved to die like that. Nobody does.

"The temperature of the chillers were set at the lowest," Kouko said.

Must explain why this room was so cold. You continued to look around, looking for more clue, but it didn't seem to have anything relevant here. You glanced at Komaru and she nodded and you both left the morgue, wanting to investigate the rest of the hospital.

* * *

The investigation ended and you joined with your classmates at the Monokuma Rock.

"Whoever the culprit is, as Class Representative I won't let them get away," Kouko declared.

"Two victims… I wonder if it's the same culprit," Hitsugi said.

"What a tragedy… two people died," Shiena mumbled sadly.

"A really _chilling_ crime," Suzu said.

"Killing multiple people… who would dare do such a thing!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Whoever the culprit is, I won't forgive them. Justice must be done," Chitaru declared.

"This case seems more complex than it looks like," Sumireko commented.

"..." Haru remained silent.

"Let's do our best and find the culprit!" Komaru said.

An escalator came out from the Monokuma mountain's mouth, and everyone went on it. It led them to an elevator that went down.

" _Mizorogi… he was such a nice guy that truly cared about his students. And Inukai, despite her arrogant attitude, didn't deserve to die that way. Whoever the culprit was, I won't forgive them. I'll uncover their identity during the class trial and make them pay for their crimes!_ "

* * *

 **Now that the investigation is over, any guess about who the culprit might be? Let me know in a review! Seeya next time for the class trial!**


	14. Chapter 3: Class Trial part 1

And there you were again, in this room were the fate of everyone was only a mere gamble, where you were all puppets controlled by Monokuma's strings. But this time, not just one of your classmates died, but two. You had the feeling that this class trial was going to be harder than the two previous ones, and you weren't sure that this time, you would survive.

"Everyone, you'll debate with each other to find out who is the blackened. If you successfully find the blackened identity, only them will be punished. If you failed, then you'll all be punished except the blackened. I wish you good luck and have good despairful debates! Upupu," Monokuma said.

You glanced at everyone, wondering who was the culprit this time, who not only killed one but two people. Was this person more bloodthirsty than the previous two culprits? Why kill two instead of just one people? Was there a reason or was it only be simple cruelty? The only way to find out was to do your best during this class trial.

"So… how do we start?" Otoya suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Well, first, I was wondering. If there are two victims, does it mean there are two culprits? Or is it the same culprit? Because if there are two culprits, then who is the blackened we need to find? Do we have to find both or… ?" Suzu asked.

"Urgh… right… okay, just this time, I'll tell you. Inukai-san and Mizorogi-san had been killed by the same person," Monokuma said.

"So you mean… this person killed two people!?" Chitaru exclaimed with despise in her voice.

Well, that answered one of your questions. At least now you knew there was only one person to find out.

"Wow, killing two people in a row… looks like we have a serial killer here, that's really scary," Otoya commented.

"What I'm really curious about, is who was killed first?" Suzu said.

"I examined both bodies, Mizorogi-sensei's corpse was still cold, he probably died this morning. Inukai-san I can't tell since she was frozen, but judging by how frozen she was, it must have been a long time she was in the morgue. So I suppose she died first," Hitsugi said.

"And what's the cause of death for both of them?" Chitaru asked.

The answer seemed obvious for one of them.

"Inukai was frozen to death, obviously," you replied.

"But how? How did she end up in the morgue? And how Mizorogi-san was killed?" Komaru asked.

You thought about it. You remembered a certain detail that happened yesterday, as well as an object found on one of the crime scenes.

"I saw Inukai going to the hospital yesterday, during the night. She looked like she had some stomach pain. And about Mizorogi, we found a syringe in his pocket, I bet it was the murder weapon," you said.

"Hm, for all we know, this syringe could have poison in it and he was poisoned. But why would the culprit let it in his pocket?" Hitsugi said.

"That looks like a cover-up for the real cause of death… Anyway, I'm more curious about the Inukai-san's case. You said she looked sick?" Suzu said.

"Yeah, like she was about to throw up or something…" you replied.

That suddenly made you remember something you witnessed in the morgue.

"There was frozen vomit at the morgue!" you suddenly exclaimed. "Inukai was definitely sick!"

"Once again, eww. But how does that help us with the case? Inukai-san was sick, so?" Sumireko commented.

It was true that it didn't seem relevant to the case, but you couldn't help but think it was linked to her death. You tried to connect the dots in your head and reached out a conclusion.

"Kaminaga, Shutou, where their medications missing other than the anesthesia," you suddenly asked.

"Hm, well it looks like a bottle of emetic was missing," Suzu replied.

"Emetic? What's that?" Komaru asked.

"An agent that induces vomiting," Hitsugi explained.

"Ew-"

"We get it Hanabusa, vomit is gross. Get over it," Kouko interrupted her. "What is your point, Yamada?"

"Well what if… someone drugged Inukai? Make her drink the emetic, so she would go to the hospital so the culprit could trap them in the morgue," you said.

"But how did the culprit do that?" Komaru wondered.

"Well, the chillers doors had been removed so it would cool down the room," you replied.

"But the door wasn't even locked, why didn't Inukai-san leave?" Otoya wondered.

"The door was blocked by ice when we tried to open it, but it was probably fine when Inukai-san was first trapped inside," Suzu added.

You tried to remember the crime scene, if there was anything else that could have prevented Inukai from leaving the morgue. You then remembered a specific item.

"The chair!" you exclaimed. "The chair could have been pressed against the handle to block the door."

"But then, why it was not against the door when we arrived?" Sumireko asked.

"The culprit must have removed it before we arrived to confuse us," you replied.

"But now the real question is, how the culprit managed to make Inukai-san drink the emetic?" Komaru asked.

"They could have poisoned her food or drinks," Hitsugi said.

"But how… did anyone see Inukai drink or eat today?" Kouko asked.

"Hm, well, she drank my ice tea last evening, then she complained about stomach pain," Otoya revealed.

"Wait, your ice tea?" Komaru asked.

"Yeah, I always grab an ice tea each evening at the hotel restaurant. But before I could drink it I met Inukai-san on my way to my cottage, and she was pretty thirsty. So she asked for my ice tea and I gave it to her. Then I returned to the restaurant to grab another ice tea and went back to my cottage," Otoya explained.

"What hour was it when it happened?" you asked.

"Maybe 10 pm?" Otoya replied.

"Hm… a little bit before I saw Inukai going to the hospital," you said. "Which means… the ice tea you gave Inukai was probably poisoned with emetic!"

At this revelation, everyone looked at Otoya with suspicion.

"Could it be that Takechi-san poisoned her ice tea and gave it to Inukai-san?" Sumireko suggested.

"Hey, I intended to drink this ice tea, why would I have poisoned it? And there's no way I could have knew Inukai-san would want it," Otoya argued.

"Maybe you weren't targetting Inukai-san specifically but anyone willing to drink that ice tea," Suzu proposed.

"That would be one hell of a stupid plan," Otoya replied.

You thought about it. Was Takechi the culprit? Did she trick Inukai into drinking a poisoned ice tea? You doubted it. After all, if anyone learned she was the one who gave the ice tea to the victim, she would be the prime suspect. And she felt like Takechi was smarter than that.

"If Takechi was really the culprit she wouldn't have told us she gave the ice tea to Inukai, that would be dumb and make her suspicious," you said.

"Then why her ice tea was poisoned?" Sumireko replied. "How could anyone knew Takechi-san would take this one and poisoned it?"

You wondered about it. Someone poisoned the ice tea and it wasn't Takechi. But it was true, how the culprit could have known she would take this specific ice tea? You then realized something.

"Why we didn't think about it sooner!" you exclaimed. "The drinks fridge at the restaurant, the bottles are in line. So obviously anyone would pick the first one in the line, so the culprit only poisoned this one!"

"But how could they know someone was going to have ice tea?" Sumireko insisted.

"Because… Takechi said it, she always takes ice tea each evening! The culprit must have known it, which means… the culprit actually planned to kill Takechi, not Inukai!" you declared.

Takechi looked a shocked expression that looked slightly forced.

"What… someone wanted to kill me?" Otoya said.

"But how the culprit knew she always has ice tea during the evening?" Sumireko asked.

"The culprit could have spied on her to learn about her habits," you proposed. "Unless Takechi told anyone about it."

"Nope! I told no one about that," Otoya said cheerfully.

"So Inukai-san wasn't the intended target, yet the culprit killed her regardless. I wonder why they chose Takechi-san," Suzu said.

"Probably because with the ice tea, she was the only one she would have an occasion to poison. So it wasn't personal," Shiena said.

"So the culprit spied on Takechi and discovered about the ice tea, and decided that it would be the perfect occasion to poison her with an emetic, making her go to the hospital to get some medicine. The culprit was waiting at the hospital and led her to the morgue, then locked her up inside and let her freeze to death," you exclaimed.

Most people nodded, convinced by your explanation, except one.

"Still, I doubt that a simple chair could have stop Inukai-san," Sumireko said.

"If she was cold, then it could have frozen her muscles and make her weaker," Suzu said.

"But not that fast! She should have plenty of time to bust the door open because being too cold," Sumireko insisted.

You wondered about that. It was true that Inukai shouldn't have freeze enough fast to be unable to use her strength, and she always gave off the vibe of being pretty strong. Unless somehow, the culprit managed to accelerate the freezing. You tried to remember anything that could have cause that. You recalled the sprinklers on the ceiling and had an idea. But how… you then recalled the burned cigaret and understood what happened.

"I get it!" you exclaimed. "There was a fire inside the morgue!"

"A fire? What makes you think that?" Komaru asked.

"And how is it important?" Sumireko added.

"Because of the sprinklers! If there was a fire, it would have activated them and soak Inukai, accelerating the freezing," you exclaimed.

"Oh! But how do you know there was a fire?" Suzu asked.

"I found a burned cigaret," you revealed. "The culprit could have started a fire with it, activating the sprinklers, then trap Inukai inside."

"Hm, completely wet she would have frozen much quicker, weakening her faster and making it harder for her to escape," Suzu said.

"It explains why there was ice everywhere, because of the water," Kouko added.

"It seems Inukai-san's murder is clear now, but what about Mizorogi-sensei? We still have not established the murder weapon," Sumireko said.

Everyone looked thoughtful. You thought too, wondering what the murder weapon would be. The syringe looked like an obvious cover-up, yet you weren't convinced. You were sure that it was related to the murder. You then remembered something you said earlier.

"The missing anesthesia… could it have been used to kill Mizorogi-sensei?" you asked.

"Hm, in a too high quantity it can cause an overdose and be deadly," Hitsugi said.

"Then, what if the syringe is really the murder weapon and it was filled with anesthesia and the culprit used it to trigger an overdose to Mizorogi," you proposed.

"Then why leave the murder weapon on the victim? Why not hide it to cover the cause of death?" Sumireko asked.

You tried to think about it, but you couldn't come up with an explanation. Then suddenly, Kenmochi shyly raised her hand.

"What if… Mizorogi injected the anesthesia to himself?" Shiena proposed.

"You mean… like suicide?" Sumireko asked.

"Well… yeah," Shiena confirmed.

"Hm, so Mizorogi-sensei would have killed himself…" Komaru said.

"But, Monokuma said that the culprit is the same for both Mizorogi-sensei and Inukai-san," Otoya said.

"Then it would mean that… Mizorogi killed Inukai and then commit suicide," Kouko concluded.

"That sounds like a possibility," Shiena agreed.

"Well then, it means Mizorogi-sensei is the culprit, but why did he kill himself?" Otoya asked.

"Maybe he regretted killing Inukai-san," Hitsugi proposed.

You thought about it. Could it be true, Mizorogi was the culprit who killed Inukai then took his own life out of guilt? It sounded like a plausible possibility, but somehow it bothered you. You felt like there was something odd about this. You remembered a detail about Mizorogi that made you doubt even more.

"Wait… in which pocket the syringe was found?" you suddenly asked.

"The right one," Chitaru replied.

"Right one huh… so he probably put it there with his right hand," you said.

"And?" Sumireko asked.

"I saw Mizorogi writes, he used his left hand! He was left-handed! So if he did inject it to himself, he would have most likely put it in his left pocket after," you said.

"So you're saying that… he didn't do it?" Suzu asked.

"Yes. Someone injected it to him and then left the syringe in his pocket to make it look like a suicide. That was probably the culprit plan, kill two people and make one look like a suicide and pin the other murder on the second victims! The culprit wanted us to vote for Mizorogi and get us all executed!" you declared.

Everyone gazed at you, surprised by this reveal, but seemed to believe you.

"Then, who killed Mizorogi-sensei?" Otoya asked.

"The only one who knows about drugs and poisons here is Kirigaya, the SHSL Toxicologist!" Shiena suddenly accused.

"Please, it doesn't take an expert to know that a massive dose of any medicine can cause an overdose," Hitsugi replied.

"But it is true that it seemed like something a toxicologist would think to do," Sumireko agreed.

"It can't be Kirigaya, she was with me all morning, no way she would have time to kill Mizorogi," Chitaru defended her.

"Very well… then what about Ichinose-san? She nearly killed us all during the last class trial, she could have snapped and decided to get us all executed again!" Sumireko said bitterly.

Everyone looked at Ichinose, who until now had remained quiet.

"I… I didn't do it…" Haru nervously said.

"That's exactly what someone who did it would say," Shiena replied.

"Haru-chi the homicidal maniac~" Otoya said happily.

"No, you're wrong… I would have never killed anyone!" Haru protested.

"Oh please, you nearly killed us all by protecting Azuma-san, and now that she is dead, you have nothing to lose. So why not try to finish the job and have us all killed!" Sumireko accused.

Ichinose looked like she was about to cry. Could it be possible, was she truly the culprit? Somehow you had doubt. It was true that she almost killed you all in the previous class trial, but still, she only wanted to protect Azuma. You tried to think of a way to prove Ichinose's innocence and remembered something.

"Naegi! You were with Ichinose yesterday, right?" you asked.

"Yes, I was."

"Until what hour?" you insisted.

"Hm, it was around 10h30 pm when we went back to our cottage," Komaru said.

"And Inukai went to the hospital at 10h pm! The culprit must have been there before, it can't be Ichinose," you declared.

"What!? Oh well, I suppose she is not the culprit after all," Sumireko said, a little bit disappointed.

"Then who it is?" Otoya asked.

"Maybe we should check our alibi and see who has none for both yesterday around 10 pm and this morning," Suzu proposed.

"Last night I was with Shutou and this morning too," Kouko said.

"Yesterday I was sick all day and this morning I was with Chitaru-san," Hitsugi said.

"Last evening I was busy at the electronic shop and this morning too, and Takechi was there," Shiena said.

"I confirm, I was with Shiena-chan this morning!" Otoya exclaimed.

"As Kouko-chan said, I was with her both evening and morning," Suzu acknowledge.

"I do not have an alibi for yesterday, but this morning I was at the hotel and Namatame-san and Hitsugi-san saw me," Sumireko said.

"I confirmed," Chitaru said.

"As I said earlier, me and Ichinose-san were together last night," Komaru said.

"And I was with Namatame-san last night too," you said.

It looked like everyone had an alibi. But that couldn't be possible. Someone had to be the culprit, unless Mizorogi did kill Inukai and committed suicide but for some reason used his right hand despite being left-handed. But that didn't sit right with you, there had to be something you missed.

"Is it me or everyone stayed up pretty late yesterday," Suzu suddenly commented.

"Now that you say that, yeah… I didn't see the time fly," Chitaru said.

"Wait, did someone heard the night announcement yesterday?" Sumireko asked.

Everyone shook their head to say no. You remembered that there was no night announcement last evening and you thought it was weird, wondering if Monokuma forgot or if he was sleeping. But it seemed unplausible for him to have forgotten something he probably viewed as important. You then remembered how pissed Monokuma was after the first body discovery, and he seemed mad at one person in particular. Could it be related to the missing night announcement? You suddenly got an idea.

"What if… someone tampered with the night announcement, with Monokuma's system?" you suddenly proposed. "And that it's why he was so pissed."

Everyone looked at you, no convinced by what you said. But you started to think it might be the case, someone played with Monokuma's system and this is why the night announcement didn't play. But why? Probably to cover something, but what? Whatever it was, whoever did that was highly suspicious.

And there were only one of your classmates who could have possibly been able to tamper with Monokuma's system, and this person might be the culprit you were looking for.

* * *

 **MAKE YOUR ACCUSATION!**


	15. Chapter 3: Class Trial part 2

You took a deep breath before she stared at the student you were suspecting.

"Is there anything you would like to confess, Kenmochi?" you asked.

Everyone's gaze suddenly turned to Kenmochi, who immediately looked uneased.

"W-What… what do you mean?" Shiena asked nervously.

"You used to be the Super Middle School Level Hacker, right?" you continued.

"I…. y-yes, I was… but it doesn't matter anymore, I'm the SHSL Dramatist now-"

"Yes, it does matter. You may have changed title, you didn't lose your previous talent. You must be quite a skilled hacker," you said.

"... I am… I won't deny that. I still don't know how it's important to this case-"

"The night announcement didn't play like it usually does. It's highly possible someone tampered with Monokuma's system, hence why he was so mad at a specific person. Only you have the skills to possibly do that," you said.

Kenmochi remained quiet, a cold sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Is your silence a confession?" you insisted.

Kenmochi suddenly clenched her teeth with a frustrated expression, looking away.

"I guess I can't hide it anymore. Fine, yes I did hack Monokuma's system. Happy now? I still don't see how it's relevant to the current case."

"It may be. Why did you do that? What were you trying to cover up?" you insisted.

"Nothing! I hacked Monokuma to protect us all! I shut down is system as a way to rebel against him!" Shiena claimed. "But he managed to reboot his system this morning or something."

"Then why didn't you tell anyone if it was to protect us?" you argued.

"Because… I was afraid there may be a traitor among us, so I didn't want this person to snitch me to Monokuma. Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore since you basically denounce me. Great job Yamada, thank you very much," Shiena said with hostility.

"Well, it wasn't like I wasn't suspecting you. I will have to punish you severely later, Kenmochi-san," Monokuma said.

Kenmochi winced and her face became paler. It seemed like there was a perfectly logical reason why she hacked Monokuma other than being related to the murders, but somehow you still continued to suspect her. You found her too defensive and aggressive, and you couldn't forget Monokuma's words.

"Very well then, I'll let you go for this time. But you better offer me a really entertaining class trial," you said.

"Huh? What was that, Yamada-san?" Sumireko asked.

"Those are the words Monokuma said regarding the person who hacked him," you declared. "Those are strange words for someone who supposedly simply hack him to rebel against him. It sounds more like he was talking to the blackened, asking them to entertain him."

"You… How can you trust anything Monokuma said?! It's a trick, he's trying to deceive you and make it look like I'm the culprit to execute us all!" Shiena exclaimed.

You wondered if it could be the case. It seemed like a possibility, but at the same time, you really found Kenmochi suspicious. You didn't see why Monokuma would try to frame her since he most likely wanted to see the real result of the class trial.

"Anyway, Kenmochi-san has an alibi for tonight and this morning, so she cannot be the culprit," Sumireko declared.

Right, Kenmochi had an alibi. She was at the electronic shop last night and this morning. Takechi confirmed it. She couldn't have possibly murdered Inukai last night and Mizorogi this morning… unless…

One of those murders happened at another time.

"Are really sure… that Mizorogi died during the morning?" you suddenly asked.

"I examine his corpse, he was still cold. It's very likely that he wasn't dead for a long time before we found him," Hitsugi replied.

"But what if… someone lowered the thermostat to make the room colder and preserve his corpse, creating the illusion that he died recently?" you proposed.

"We inspected the room, the thermostat was at normal temperature when we arrived," Chitaru said.

"Then the culprit could have arrived first and put it back to normal before we arrived, giving some time for the room to warm up," you proposed.

"That sounds way too complicated, it seems more likely that he died this morning," Otoya said.

"Which made me think… Kenmochi's alibi was that she was with you this morning, yet she's the one who discovered the body first," you said.

"I was with her when she discovered Mizorogi's corpse," Otoya revealed. "Then she ran away to warn people and this is how Shutou-san and Kaminaga-san discovered the body too."

So you misunderstood who discovered the body. It was actually Kenmochi, Takechi, and either Shutou or Kaminaga triggered the body discovery announcement. Or was it?

"I saw Mizorogi yesterday evening. He was in the same room we discovered him, apparently asleep. But what if he was… actually already dead," you said.

"You mean when we went to the movie theatre together? But… he heard him snoring, right? He had to be alive," Chitaru said.

"Then he could have got killed after we left," you insisted.

"We went to the movie theatre right after you and Namatame and saw Mizorogi sleeping. He heard him snore and we didn't want to disturb him. When we left it was nighttime," Kouko revealed.

"Huh… and I have an alibi for nighttime anyway, so even if you were right, it still can't be me," Shiena replied smugly.

You were forced to admit that she was right. Maybe you were wrong to suspect her, but her attitude didn't help at all. Then suddenly, Ichinose weakly rose her hand.

"I… uh… found something… while investigating the crime scene. I didn't know it could be relevant… until now," Haru revealed with a lack of her usual confidence.

"Huh? What is it?" Kouko asked.

Nervously, Ichinose pulled out a small recorder from her pocket.

"I… I found a broken recorder in the trash, but luckily the tape wasn't damaged. So I… borrowed another from the electronic shop. When I listened to it I didn't think it was a clue, but now that you talked about snoring…."

"May we listen to the tape?" Sumireko requested.

"Oh… sure…" Haru said as she pressed the play button.

They all remained speechless when they suddenly heard a sound of snoring coming from the recorder. Ichinose let it play for a few seconds, before turning it off.

"That snore… it sounds just like Mizorogi's snoring!" Chitaru exclaimed.

"Did someone record him when he was sleeping?" Komaru wondered.

You wondered too. What was the significance behind that strange tape? You thought about it, before the answer came to your mind. It was so obvious, why didn't you think of it sooner?

"This is most likely not Mizorogi's snore," you declared.

"Then why does it sound like him?" Kouko asked.

"Because… we actually never heard Mizorogi's snoring… we heard that tape! The culprit killed Mizorogi and left that tape on him to make it look like he was only sleeping!"

Everyone looked shocked by this revelation.

"So you are saying that… Mizorogi-san was actually dead yesterday evening instead of this morning?" Sumireko asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm implying. He was killed before me and Namatame when to the movie theatre, but we saw him alive a little bit before at the motel, in the late afternoon. So he was most likely killed yesterday evening," you said.

"But Kirigaya confirmed that he died this morning!" Shiena protested.

"As I said earlier, the culprit could have lower the room temperature to preserve the corpse and make it look he died sooner. They then put back the temperature to normal before we arrived," you declared.

"But when exactly?" Komaru asked.

"Hm… Takechi, Shutou, Kaminaga, how was the temperature when you first arrived?" you asked.

"Quite normal I think," Suzu replied.

"I would say lukewarm," Kouko said.

"A bit chilly to be honest," Otoya revealed.

"That's it! The culprit must have put it back to normal a little before or right after Takechi arrived!" you said.

"That's can't be right!" Shiena suddenly exclaimed. "After all, if he really died last evening, after you and Namatame saw his 'corpse' and later Kaminaga and Shutou, then the body discovery announcement should have played. But it didn't!"

"That's because you hacked the system, you shut it down so the announcement didn't play!" you replied.

Suddenly, it all made sense to you, you understood what happened.

"I get it! You… you hacked the system… to hide Mizorogi's death!" you declared.

Shiena immediately looked tensed, before she was back to being angry.

"So you really are accusing me!" Shiena shouted. "Have you forgot that I have an alibi?!"

"Your only valid alibi was for the morning, but if Mizorogi was killed last evening instead of this morning, then you have no more alibi!" you declared.

Kenmochi looked like she was being cornered. Everyone was looking at her with suspicion before she suddenly smirked.

"You forgot something, Yamada. I have another alibi," Shiena said.

"What… what is it?" you asked.

"I'm the one who discovered Mizorogi's corpse! Didn't Monokuma say it, that the culprit doesn't count when it comes to body discovery?" Shiena said smugly.

You didn't think of that. It was true that if Kenmochi was among the three who discovered the body first, it would mean she was innocent… but then you remembered something.

"Takechi, Kaminaga and Shutou discovered the corpse after you. They could be the three who triggered the announcement!" you declared.

Kenmochi clenched her teeth before she suddenly glanced at Takechi as if she could save her. Takechi remained silent before she then looked like she remembered some details.

"I stayed near Mizorogi-san's corpse when Shiena-chan left to warn people, then Kaminaga and Shutou arrived, but Kaminaga arrived first. The body discovery announcement started before Shutou came in," Otoya revealed.

"See? It can't be me!" Shiena added with some arrogance in her voice.

You clenched your fist. Could it be that you were wrong to suspect Kenmochi? You then found it weird how she seemed to have made Takechi said that as if she knew that Kaminaga triggered the announcement before Shutou came in. But how could she know? You found that highly suspicious and felt like it was linked to how Kenmochi could be the culprit. You tried to remember any detail that could solve that mystery, and suddenly recalled something, a specific object you found on the crime scene. You took it out from your pocket and showed it to everyone.

"I found that camera on the crime scene! You could have used it to know exactly when Kaminaga and Shutou entered," you revealed.

"Huh? And for what purpose would I have done that?" Shiena replied with hostility.

You tried to think for which reason Kenmochi would have done that. What would it bring her… you then remembered that she hacked Monokuma's system and understood.

"It was to create yourself another alibi! I wanted to be among those who discovered the corpse so you wouldn't be suspected. You 'discovered' the corpse first with Takechi, then told Kaminaga and Shutou and went back to the electronic shop where the computer was connected to the camera! You spied on the crime scene to know the exact moment where either Kaminaga or Shutou was going to step in so you could trigger yourself the announcement, controlling his system thanks to the hacking," you explained.

Kenmochi's eyes widen in shock before she glanced at you with animosity.

"I didn't do it! I'm not the culprit! You're wrong, wrong, idiot!" Shiena shouted.

It was no use, Kenmochi wouldn't admit her crime. It was up to you to expose her crime so everyone else could understand the truth you managed to achieve with all the clues you gathered.

"It all started yesterday. After inspecting the hospital, the culprit found anesthesia and emetic and a plan formed in their head. They hacked Monokuma's system and shut it down so the body discovery announcement wouldn't play. They invited Mizorogi to the movie theater and killed him by injecting him with anesthesia and making him overdose. The culprit then left a recorder with snoring noise on him to give the illusion that he was only sleeping and left the syringe in his pocket to make it look like a suicide. So even if he was dead, even if four people discovered his corpse, because Monokuma's system was down and the recorder, nobody noticed he was dead. The culprit must have come back later to lower the temperature to preserve his body and get rid of the recorder. In the meantime, the culprit put emetic in the first ice tea, knowing that Takechi always drank out during the evening. The culprit's original plan was to make Takechi sick so she would get to the hospital. But instead of drinking it like usual, Takechi met Inukai who, thirsty, ask for her ice tea. Inukai is the one who ended up sick and went to the hospital to get medicine. The culprit probably understood that there was a mistake but decided to kill Inukai instead. They somehow tricked Inukai to go in the morgue, where they lit a fire to activate the sprinklers. Once Inukai stepped inside, the culprit immediately closed the door and blocked it with a chair, trapping Inukai inside, who eventually died frozen to death. The next morning, the culprit went to the first crime scene with Takechi and pretended to discovered Mizorogi's corpse. When Takechi was probably busy they put back the thermostat at a normal temperature and left a camera, but informing Kaminaga and Shutou about him. Then the culprit went to the electronics shop to spy on the crime scene and, as soon as Kaminaga stepped inside, triggered the body discovery announcement to give the illusion that they were among those who discovered the corpse. They then quickly returned to the hospital to remove the chair to confuse us, then joined everyone at the first crime scene.

And the only one who could have pulled this murder is none other than you, Kenmochi Shiena, Super High School Level Dramatist and previously Super Middle School Level Hacker!" you accused.

Every gaze was turned towards Kenmochi. Your classmates seemed to agree with your deduction. Kenmochi was left frozen in disbelief.

"No… that's not right… I swear it wasn't me!" Shiena exclaimed.

Everyone remained quiet and, probably realizing that nobody believed her, tears roll on Kenmochi's cheeks.

"Upupu, looks like everyone is ready to vote!" Monokuma let out. "You know what you have left to do."

Everyone cast their votes. You voted for Kenmochi, hoping that you were right.

"Everyone voted for Kenmochi except one who voted for Yamada," Monokuma revealed. "You bastards… are right! The culprit who killed Inukai and Mizorogi is indeed Kenmochi!"

Kenmochi suddenly became cold and emotionless. For a split second, you almost thought her eyes had turned red, but it must have been just an illusion. Out of the blue, Kenmochi suddenly chuckled, before she burst into a laugh that could only be described as insane.

"... Kenmochi…?" Chitaru asked.

Kenmochi suddenly stop laughing and glared at everyone with a dead-inside expression.

"Ah, look like I was discovered. What a pain… not that it really mattered what happened to me here," Shiena said. "But to know that it was Yamada who literally send me on the death row, how ironic."

"What… what do you mean?" you asked.

"As if I would tell you. You'll have to discover for yourself, as well as your real name. I'll just let you know that, everything that happened here is entirely your fault."

What she said left you in shock. What did she mean everything was your fault? Could it be linked to your missing memories?

"Hey, I have a question. Why did you try to kill me?" Otoya asked calmly.

"You were an easy target for my plan, you were the only one I could easily poison," Shiena replied coldly because she grinned. "And there's also the fact I hate you with all my soul."

"Aww, don't say that, you'll make me cry~" Otoya replied cheerfully.

"Well, now that it's settled, it's time for Kenmochi's punishment. I have something special planned for the little vermin who dared to sneak in my system," Monokuma said.

"Wait!" you suddenly exclaimed. "Answer me first. You am I? What's my real name? Why did you say everything is my fault!"

Kenmochi didn't answer, simply looking at you with a smirk.

"It's PUNISHMENT TIME!"

"No! Tell me who I am!" you desperately insisted.

Before she could say anything, a collar fixed to a chain suddenly grabbed Kenmochi's neck and dragged her away, the only person who knew who you were disappearing from your sight as you remained powerless.

* * *

 _The red curtain opened, revealing Shiena on the stage. She was sitting in the middle of the stage, tied up on a chair by various electronic wires. Behind her, there was a placard where it was written: The Last Performance._

 _Multiple Monokumas wearing drama masks started to dance around Shiena, while there was other Monokumas in the audience who were booing. They started to throw various objects on the scene, most hitting Shiena. It started with soft objects like tomatoes or trash until it got harder and became rocks. Shiena started to wriggle as the rocks hit her, moaning in pain._

 _She eventually got hit on the head by a rather large rock, and an important quantity of blood escaped from her scalp. Her gaze became empty as the rocks continued to massacre her body, but she wasn't reacting anymore. She was already dead. Her body was left nothing more than a bloody pulp at this point._

 _The audience suddenly cheered and applauded while the Monokuma actors bowed, and the red curtain fell on the stage._

* * *

The only person who seemed to know your real identity was now dead and could never tell you the truth. She had been silenced forever.

You were left wondering and even tormented by Kenmochi's words.

" _... everything that happened here is entirely your fault."_

You suddenly got a terrible headache, so much that you let out a painful groan and grabbed your head.

"Yamada… what's going on? Are you okay?" Komaru asked with concern.

It was so painful that you couldn't answer. You eventually collapsed, but before you could reach the ground everywhere went black as the pain disappeared, leaving you in a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **So Shiena was the culprit for this arc, congratulation for those who guessed right! So, who is Yamada's true identity and how are they responsible for all of this? You'll find out eventually. Seeya next time for another case!**


End file.
